Courting the Dog
by Blank Paper
Summary: Complete. The media won’t leave his love life alone, so Kaiba embarks on a plan to shut them up once and for all. But when what seemed to be an escape plan turns into a quest on finding true love, what is a CEO to do? Puppyshipping. Shounen Ai. R&R.
1. Pick the Breed

**Summary: **The media won't leave his love life alone, so Kaiba embarks on a plan to shut them up once and for all. But when what seemed to be an escape plan turns into a quest on finding true love, what is a CEO to do? Puppyshipping. Shounen Ai. R&R.

**A/N: **Haha, been typing this baby up since the 7th chapter of "Find Me". I'm so evil.

This story came to me when I heard my brother was courting a new girl. Haha. You know how weird that is? My brother is somehow like Kaiba (because he is a cruel prodigy)… and the girl is somehow like Jou with her being bubbly and happy (which basically makes her the only girl I approve of)… so I was like: "WHAT IF KAIBA COURTED JOU?!" XDDD!

So yeah, I think I'm gonna have fun writing this story.

_YGO Characters: -stare-  
__Blank: What?  
__YGO Characters: o.o; Nothing… _

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing. Wee little bit of character bashing (early apologies 'bout that. Lol.)

**Disclaimer:** You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's Jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, Mentions of Yami/Hikari

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog**

**Pick the Breed**

_Kaiba Corp.'s, Kaiba Seto is BISEXUAL?! _

Those words were the only ones that repeated on the headlines of every newspaper and TV station on Earth. So what if the CEO was bi? His sales didn't even go down. Hell, it went up since the male fans knew they had at least one percent chance on getting his heart.

What was the fuss over it?

Well, for one, almost everyone Kaiba meets goes all grabby on him. Fan girls and boys bow down on his every whim. But—what was so bad about that?

Ironically, he gets linked to every person he's caught with. And this is the final straw the Kaiba Seto takes. But how does he get the media to shut up?

Of course, he had a plan…

…And that was to get into a relationship.

A fake one.

With who? That's what the young prodigy didn't know. Lucky enough for him, he has a conniving little brother before hand. Kaiba Mokuba.

"So, let's see…" The raven child said as he paced back and forth in front of his brother's desk. "You need to be paired with someone who you can absolutely _not_ fall in love with."

The older Kaiba only nodded. God knows the guy never really believed in romance—waste of time, he believed.

"Uhm… Yami and Yugi…" Mokuba said thoughtfully. "No, it's possible you'd like them cause of the thing with the jealousy."

The brunet only kept quiet.

"Plus, they're together." The younger one huffed. "So are Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou…"

"Please, Mokuba." Seto finally spoke. "I'd rather be caught dead than date those lunatics."

"Kujaku Mai?"

Then there was silence.

"Nah…"

"No."

Mai was… _Mai…_ and Kaiba never really liked women with… well_ developed_ bodies. Not to mention the age gap. Kaiba was what? Seventeen? And Mai was… twenty-four? Twenty-five?

So, that'd be a 'no'.

"Anzu?" Blink.

"…You think?" Arched eyebrow.

"Not _really_."

Who ever thought finding the perfect person for the CEO was hard?

"How about Jou's sister?" Mokuba blushed. "Shizuka!"

"Mokie," Seto sighed. "Don't you have a crush on her?"

"Worth a shot!" Grin. 'Thank you, God!'

Shizuka might've worked. She was young, nice, smart and respectable. Okay, maybe Kaiba could fall in love or grow attached with her. Plus, he knew Mokuba liked the young lass. So why take her away? Not to mention a certain blond puppy would never let it down.

"Otogi?"

"…Too vain."

It's true.

"How 'bout that Amelda guy?"

If Kaiba was a normal teenager, he would've fallen off the chair. But since he had to be the CEO, all he could do was look at his younger brother strangely.

"That's a 'no'." Mokuba sighed. "Pegasus?"

Kaiba twitched—_was he still alive_?

"Ishizu?"

"I don't think so, kiddo."

It wasn't that Kaiba didn't like the woman; he just didn't like to be with someone who can randomly see the future (not that he _believed _or anything) and talk in riddles—just like that strange Shadi-fellow.

"Big brother…" Mokuba said in a sing-song tone. "How 'bout me?"

Kaiba just had to hear this as he sipped his coffee, which, in the end, made him spit it out and gape at his younger brother.

"I was kidding!" Mokuba laughed at his brother's reaction.

"Don't joke like that."

"Hehe…" The younger one went back to thinking. "Uhm… how about… man! Looking for the right person for you sure is tougher than it originally looked!"

Yeah, well… that's what you get for being a coldhearted bastard.

"Dartz? Sugoroku?"

"Why would you think I'd go for those two?"

"I don't_ knooooowwww_!!" Mokuba whined. He didn't know who or what anymore. "Uh…"

The CEO sighed. He knew his brother was tired.

"It's alright, Mokie…" Pause. "You can stop now."

"No!"

"But—"

"No! I wanna help, and I will!"

Well, Mokuba really did take after his brother now, didn't he? This only made Seto smile. Mokuba reminded him of his self in a happier way. Always determined and will never give up no matter how many times you'd persuade the kid.

And it scared him at times.

"How about…"

Mokuba's voice soon trailed off as Kaiba decided to think thing through. He knew very well that his little brother would not stay with him after a span of time. The kid needs to learn to independent. And he also knows that he'd need a companion anytime soon. Something a certain Kaiba Seto would seize to admit.

"Big brother!"

"Huh?"

"You aren't listening to me!"

"Sorry, Mokie."

The raven child, then, placed his palms on the table top. He has a serious face on. And a very cunning smirk—one that only a Kaiba can carry out.

"Siegfried."

Silence.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, he's overly jealous… so I thought… " Mokuba grinned. "There must be sexual tension somewhere!"

"Where do you get these?"

"School!"

Kaiba could only stare at his, once, innocent little brother.

And Mokuba only batted his eyelashes.

"Fine, all that's left are… Honda and Jou!" Mokuba pouted. "That's the last two!"

"…Those two goons?"

"Yes."

'A fish and a dog…!' Curse. "Jou, then." More cursing. "If I have to date an animal, then it must be mammal."

The raven haired teen grinned. Finally, his brother goes on a real date! Fake as it is, you never know! Seto might just like this person.

"Yey!" He, then, went around the desk to hug his older brother. "I'm happy for you!"

"It's a fake one, Mokie."

"So…?"

Man, Jou _so_ doesn't know what's coming to him.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: **Review, please! Like it? Hate it? Tell me!!! Haha, sorry if you're offended with the minor character bashing...! n.n;;;


	2. Take Him Home

**A/N: **I'm back with the second chapter! Haha!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, Mentions of Yami/Hikari, Mokuba/Shizuka and Jou/Mai

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) _T.V. conversation_

**Courting the Dog**

**Take Him Home**

His butt sat lazily on the couch of Kame Game Shop as he waited for whatever show they were supposed to watch. His blond hair messily hovered over his face. Jou was trying not to fall asleep. But could anyone blame him? The teen had been waiting for over an hour already.

Honestly, Jou could've been going out with his sister by now—but then, a certain _Kaiba_ had to intrude on their date! Mokuba asked Shizuka out.

The teen only sighed.

Shizuka was really growing up too fast, as if it were to be only yesterday that their parents got separated and she almost went blind.

Where have the days gone?

Slowly, Jou reached out for the remote that was resting on the coffee table in front of him. He knew it was rude to just turn the T.V. on without any sort of permission, but he couldn't help it! He was really, really, _really _bored! Sometimes he wished that his friends weren't making out most of the time.

'Yeah, like that'll ever happen.'

The T.V. finally turned on as his hand, with the help of the magic wand called: Remote Control, flipped through channels. Nothing was interesting—only the new lines of games put on every advertisement. But, Jou wasn't intrigued. A part of him grew out of games and Duel Monsters (but not entirely); a part of him wanted something else.

A love life, maybe?

Nah.

Maybe?

Can't be.

Over the past two years, Katsuya had grown to be a wonderful looking fellow. And some girls and guys would ask him out once in a while, but his mind wasn't really on dating. Or he just doesn't know the right person to date after Mai.

Yes, he had dated Mai. Thing is, the woman wanted to travel the world—so their relationship did not even last longer than two or three months and they remained as close friends… but, luckily, Jou wasn't romantically involved.

He shrugged off the thought as he pressed another button, landing on a random channel of which the media kept fussing over.

"A press conference?"

"Ah, Jou!" Yugi greeted as he went in with the drinks. "Thanks for turning the T.V. on!"

Yami followed in after and sat on a random seat beside the couch.

The blond did not fail to notice that two looked rather disheveled. If he was right (which he was), the two just made out or maybe did something _more_.

"No problem!"

"So what is it that Mokuba asked us to watch?" Yami asked in an annoyed tone.

'Must've disturbed something.' Jou thought as he snickered.

"I don't know," Yugi replied as he sat beside his best friend. "Something in channel nine…"

The blond blinked at the television which was currently on the said channel. They were gonna watch a press conference?

There was silence as they watched some reporters fuss all over. Saying random things about a CEO being bisexual. Jounouchi really didn't get the point _why_ they were causing all these commotion over some guy's sexuality… it was the guy's life, after all.

"Sorry we're late!" Ryou greeted as he entered with his own irritated yami. "Bakura wanted to steal again."

"Hey, it's better than seeing the Midgets and Dog!"

"'Kura!" Slap.

"Ow!" Wince.

Yami only snickered as he earned a glare from the taller albino.

Looks like Mokuba disturbed everyone's Sunday.

"So," Jou finally started as his eyes traced the people talking inside the small box. "Who else is coming?"

"Hm?" The smaller tri-colored teen looked thoughtful. "Anzu, Honda and probably Otogi."

Jou winced. He never really got over the dog suit incident…

Twenty minutes had past, the three never arrived. And what seemed to be an on going eternity of reporters babbling on an on had ended when, finally, the one who ordered the conference entered the building.

"So Kaiba wants the spotlight, yey…!" Sarcasm laced over Bakura's words as he leaned on the wall.

"As if that's anything new…!" Jou agreed as he watched the brunet.

"Now, now!" Ryou, who sat beside Yugi, scolded. "Whatever it is, we have to support Kaiba. It might be important!"

Jou and Bakura blinked the smaller albino.

"What?"

'Shh…' sounds echoed throughout the hall as the reporters settled down. Kaiba looked like he was on his at most confidence, even if he was on national television. Then again, he _is _a CEO. So he probably has to compose himself more often than possible.

It was about to start.

Yugi and Ryou looked anxious. Yami looked interested, as well. Bakura was just bored while Jou wanted to sleep. But they were all staring on the screen.

"_Is it true that you are bisexual_?" One reporter asked.

"_Yes_." Kaiba answered straightly. "_I believe I confirmed this about a week ago_."

Flashes and clicking sounds were heard and seen as the previous reported decided to sit back down.

"Damnit!" Bakura whined. "If that's all he's gonna be saying then he's wasting precious time!"

No one answered the thief.

"_Mister Kaiba_," Another stood. "_Do you think this affect the stocks of your company negatively_?"

"_At first_,_ yes_." Was Kaiba's quick reply. "_But_,_ it seemed that the stocks have risen since then_."

Why did Mokuba call them? To know his brother was openly bisexual? What for? To get one of them to date the rich, smart and, not to mention, 'sexy' CEO—no way…! Mokuba and Kaiba knew that the yamis and hikaris are madly in love with each other… and there was no way Honda, Otogi and Anzu would be his type.

Then again, Jou never really knew the CEO.

"_Do you think having a relationship would cause any downside_?"

…But what was _his_ point of being there?

Jou may not know Kaiba that much, but he knew that Kaiba hated his guts as much as Jou hated him. It was an unbreakable bond of hatred…

Sad, the poor blond doesn't know what he's in for.

"_I have yet to know such information_."

Again, flashes and clicking…

"Can I go now?" Bakura asked aloud, and again… no one paid any attention to him. "Fine…! Be that way!"

Soon enough (which both Jou and Bakura were thankful for), it was time for the last question and answer. After that, Kaiba would get off the stage and everyone could get back to their ordinary lives.

At this, Bakura stood up straight, looking rather excited while Jou leaned in for the T.V.

"_Uhm_,_ last question_," The reporter asked timidly. "_We were wondering if you have a special someone and who is she or he_?"

"_Yes_, _there is someone_." Came the brunet's confident answer.

Everyone was, now, _very_ eager to hear—even Jounouchi, who didn't give a damn about the CEO, paid his best attention to the talking box as he leaned closer.

"_It is_…" Huff. "_Jounouchi Katsuya_." Pause. "_He's the one I like, the one I'd call my 'Puppy'._"

Jou's amber eyes widened, just like everyone else's. Jou? Did Kaiba say he _liked _Jou?

"_I hope he's watching this_." Were the last words the blond heard.

Katsuya's world must've been spinning, landing his back onto the couch as Yugi turned the television off.

"Jou, are you okay?" The smaller midget panicked as he eyed his blond friend.

But there was no answer…

"Jounouchi?" Yami called.

No answer.

Ryou, who was fanning him, seemed to have been happy with the ordeal—Kaiba Seto, rich CEO of Kaiba Corp., and Jounouchi Katsuya, the normal student of Domino High… it's just like…

"Cinderella!" Ryou giddily exclaimed, earning him a nod from Yugi and an awkward look from the yamis. "Or, should I say, _Katsurella_!"

If ever the blond was in the right mood, he would've blushed and went on a rant on how ridiculous it was—but the world felt like it landed on him, leaving him with a blank stare and a gaping mouth.

At that, Bakura started to laugh. Maniacally.

"…I am…" Jou managed to breathe. "Not a puppy!"

"Technically, you're not _a _puppy." Bakura snickered from the back. "You're _Kaiba's_ puppy!"

Of course, this earned him a glare from Yami.

"Aren't you glad," Yami said, in an attempt to comfort his baffled friend. "At least you _now_ have a reason on why he picks on you."

"Yeah…" Jou paused. "…But that's not the reason I wanted!"

Ryou stopped fanning the blond and decided to just hand him a soda, which rested on the table.

"Well, either way," He smiled at the blond. "You've got your reason!"

"I think it's cute!" Yugi clapped.

Kaiba hated him right?

And Jou was certain that the CEO knew that the feeling was mutual.

There must be a catch.

He'll just find that out later. For now, the blond teen decided to stay in shock for a few more seconds… or hours. Which ever worked better for him…

And it hit him…

Tomorrow was Monday.

School.

Shit, he'd have to see Kaiba!

"Aw, shit…" Jou only groaned.

What were the Gods getting him into?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Reviews are very much welcomed! XD!


	3. Name Him

**A/N: **I've been listening to "Hanging by a Moment" by: Lifehouse and decided to listen to that song while I write this fic. It fits as I go about the story. I mean, I imagine Kaiba (or Jou) singing it. Either that or I have a twisted mind XD!

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-  
**2) Revised because Pink Eyes don't exist. -pout-. Thanks for pointing my grammar errors!

**Courting the Dog**

**Name Him**

It was only supposed to be a dream! _Only a dream_! He was supposed to wake up sweating and panting like hell, that seconds later he'd scream bloody murder all over.

Sadly, it had never been an illusion.

Those events yesterday, the press conference—the national television confession! Everything! They were real, that even Ryou and Yugi exclaimed it was almost like Cinderella. Even Shizuka did when they got home!

"Cinderella my ass!" He muttered in annoyance.

Now, our poor Jou has to face school—the place where Kaiba's fans would torture him! Ah, screw it! He was already being tortured with all the stares _and_ glares that were being shot at him as he walked.

"THIS IS ALL KAIBA'S FAULT!" The blond teen wailed as he went for a mad dash, hoping to escape his inevitable fate of being glared at. "STUPID MONEYBAGS!"

Katsuya came to a quick halt as a Domino High gates came into view. His heart thumped faster—he was nervous. And he was Jounouchi Katsuya, for Pete's sake! He was not supposed to get nervous! He was supposed to walk in the classroom and give the CEO a piece of his mind.

He huffed.

With that, the blond stepped into the school grounds, pretending to care less about the glares, stares, giggles and hisses that were thrown at him. No he didn't care. Not at all, not one bit, nope—he did not care at all.

Now if he could only get himself to believe that.

"Jou!" Anzu smiled as she watched her friend make his way through the crowd. "I heard about the good news!"

"What news?" The blond glared.

"Oh, you know!" Honda, who appeared out of no where, grinned as he placed his arm on Jou's shoulder. "Kaiba and Jou sitting on a tree!"

"You better stop right there if you don't wanna hang on a tree."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Otogi cheered.

Jou scowled. So much for so-called friends. Friends were supposed to be there when he needed them! Supposed to support him and enlighten him with comforting words.

"Aw, come on!" Anzu giggled. "Friends can annoy you too!"

But Katsuya had not given a single reply. Instead, a stream of mumbled curses came out of his mouth. Who would've known the blond knew such words.

"Guys, I think you should stop teasing him…!" A voice—a familiar chirping sound! Yugi… without Yami (he must've been asked to watch the shop).

At this, Jou perked up. Yugi! His savior! The blond mentally promised never to make fun of his hair or height ever again.

"Besides, we all know he's in a state of denial!"

… Okay, he takes it back.

'Stupid midget, starfish, big eyed, small person who doesn't know anything!' The blond seethed in his mind. 'Evil, evil, _evil_ friends!'

"Good morning guys!" Ryou greeted happily as he entered the classroom, but Bakura wasn't there (he must've been… uhm… somewhere). "What's the matter with Jou?"

"Don't ask." Jou, himself, replied in an irritated mumble.

The rest of their group just laughed.

"C'mon, man!" Honda 'comforted'. "Think of it this way! Use the guy for his money!"

"HONDA!" Ryou, Anzu and Yugi gasped as they looked incredulously at the brunet as Otogi nodded in agreement.

"What the hell do you thing of me," Jou said as he glared. "I am not that low!"

There was silence—Honda totally agitated the blond teen. He hated Kaiba, everyone knew that, but he will never ever go as low as actually playing with the guy's feelings.

"Why you?" A girl said as she stood and strode over to Jounouchi. "Augh. I can't believe he'd choose you over _me_!" She paused as her green eyes scanned the blond from head to toe. "I mean, look at me! I'm—all this!" Tossing her curly platinum blonde hair, she returned to glare at the male before her. "And _you_…! I wouldn't be surprised if Seto dumps you when he realizes you're just a waste of space."

Everyone looked at the girl. She never used to be like this, especially to Jou! Hell, she was kind to Jou before the whole 'Kaiba-likes-the Puppy' thing!

But Katsuya seized to care about those. With his mood right now, he'd bite her head off if he wished—she was almost saying he didn't deserve to be loved. Or to live, for that matter!

The blond teen gritted his teeth.

"Well," His brown orbs glared harder. "I'm the one he chose, didn't he?"

**-.-.-**

Playing with emotions was as good as playing with fire.

And Kaiba knew this very well, especially when it came with Jounouchi Katsuya. But the CEO wasn't scared. Actually, he felt a tinge of excitement.

One that was never obvious.

But, really, who wouldn't be all that excited when one can torture another even _more _than they used to. Okay, Kaiba was just a sadist.

Yet his smirk stayed.

Though his memories never failed to remind of Mokuba's earlier request: to get on Jounouchi's good side.

He frowned; he had more chances on hearing Yugi swear the bloody hell away than to get on the Mutt's good side. But he had to try if he wanted to divert the media's attention to the blond teen.

Finally, the limousine pulled in front of his school.

Looks like the news already spread. But the media had not rear their heads yet—giving the CEO much more time to 'get on Jou's good side'.

The brunet cringed at the thought. But as he walked to through the hall of Domino High, he smirked. Ironically, he had the strangest feeling that Jounouchi was already tormented. Kaiba had to give credit to the gossipers of the place.

Finally, reaching the classroom, the CEO went back to his cold demeanor as he saw the scene before him. A girl, a _fan _girl had slapped Jounouchi. Yet Jou just stayed silent, his head facing the opposite way of the door. And while his friends rushed to the blond's side, Anzu tried to hold back the fan girl from causing even more damage.

With that, Kaiba Seto decided to step in.

"Early in the morning, and _you _get in trouble already." He spoke.

The girl happily turned to the CEO and smiled giddily, but the brunet only brushed past her, leaving her in a state of disappointment.

"What happened here?"

"What do you care?" Jou replied as he turned to face Kaiba.

They looked like they were about to get a heated conversation—Ryou held tightly onto Yugi's hands as the tri-colored teen also did. Honda and Otogi were, too, listening intently while Anzu silently watched as a small smile crept over her face.

"Because," The CEO said as he touched the blond's cheek. "I don't want anyone touching what's _mine_."

It was all an act.

And Kaiba played his role well.

Hell, he could win an Oscar.

The audience before them stayed silent. Others wished Jou died. Others wished Kaiba died. And some just giggled.

"FUCK OFF!" Jou screamed as he pulled away Kaiba's hand from his face.

But the CEO's hand was fast and quickly took Jounouchi's hand in his hold. Slowly, Kaiba pulled the blond's hand to his lips—kissing it lightly.

That would've been romantic if it wasn't just fake and all.

Jounouchi Katsuya did not blush. Correction, he didn't blush because of Kaiba's actions towards him. He blushed because of embarrassment and anger.

He hated the brunet.

He didn't like the CEO.

And he was certainly _not _in love with him!

"Ew, that was sick!" Jou yelled as he pulled away, making Kaiba look at him strangely. "I never and will NEVER say I'm yours!"

"Well, some would be honored to know they were mine." Smirk.

"Well, sorry!" The blond spat as he frantically waved his kissed-hand. "I am not _some_!"

Looks like this is going to be a challenge for Seto.

"And if I'm going to be _under_ you, you might as well start it out right!"

Blue eyes blinked.

"You do know that you practically said you're _under_ me." Wider smirk.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Katsuya blushed harder, still out of anger. "I'm not just gonna jump into your arms, y'know!"

"Are you suggesting that _I _court _you_?"

'Ooooh' sounds had sounded through out the classroom.

Yep, this was going to be a challenge for our CEO.

"Ye—no!" Okay, the blond just confused himself. "That's not what I me—"

But before he could even answer, Kaiba already cut him off with a smirk-turned-evil grin.

"If that's what you want, Pup," He said huskily. "Then I'll do it."

He could see the frightened expression on Jounouchi's face and felt an internal satisfaction—Kaiba had accepted the challenge. This time, not only for the media but also for his own sadistic 'fun'.

'…Oh no…' Jou mentally huffed as the whole of the class were left in awe.

Still, to the CEO, everything was scripted.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **The purple (I think) button says: "Press me, press me, PRESS ME!"

Haha, review me if you hate/like/abhor/love it!


	4. Take Care of Him

**A/N: **To everyone that noticed my little typos on the previous chapter, THANK YOU!!!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, Mentions of Mokuba/Shizuka (obviously, I can't get over them!)

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) Jou's dad is KIND and is divorced because the wife has issues.

3) Mokie never told Zuki anything 'bout a fake relationship.

4) Shizuka does not live with Jou and his Dad. She only visits them.

**Courting the Dog**

**Take Care of Him**

"You asked him to _WHAT_?" Shizuka laughed as she rolled on her brother's bed.

"I did _NOT_ ask him!" The older groaned, crossing his arms. "He _assumed_ I did!"

But the auburn haired girl only continued to laugh.

"Zuki!" Jou pouted. "I thought you were gonna help me out!"

"On what?" Shizuka blinked, sitting up.

"… I don't know!" The blond said as plopped his butt on the bed, sitting right beside his sister. "You're the one being courted by _a _Kaiba!"

Shizuka grinned, her big bro's in need for tips of what to do. Could Katsuya be falling in love—_no_, that would be too soon… let us stick to _liking_ someone for real? Not just for fling? She has never seen her older brother so disturbed just because of one person courting him.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice rang with mischief. "Don't tell me you _like_ him?"

Jou flushed with disbelief.

"NO!" He screamed but the auburn teen giggled.

"Okay, okay! No need to get defensive!" Shizuka sweat dropped. "Well, back your situation… honestly, Mokie and Mister Kaiba are quite different. So, don't ask me how to go about the other's way of courting."

"I'm screwed… aren't I?"

"I _wouldn't_ say that…"

**-.-.-**

"He asked you to _WHAT_?" Mokuba, then, laughed hard.

"He didn't _ask_." Seto replied as he sat on the couch.

"So why are you doing this?" The raven child questioned as he, too, sat.

"Because it tortures the Mutt."

A long pause… then a Kaiba _Mokuba_ smirk. He knew all about his brothers past dates—and not once did Seto fall low to _actually_ courting anyone. He just laid out the 'Kaiba Charm', which was nothing more but that intimidating cold exterior he always had. But it looks like Jou had not fallen for that yet.

"You like him?"

"No."

"So why go through the trouble, again?"

"Need I remind you?"

"… Fine," Pout. "Still… I don't know how to court Jou… only Shizuka." Blink. "All I know is he likes _food_. Oh, and let him call you by you name!"

**-.-.-**

Blond strands were sticking out everywhere as the alarm clock rang. A lazy arm reached out towards the table that stayed beside his bed for years— but the hand's attempt of turning the clock off has all but succeeded.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, YOU'RE GOING T'BE LATE!" Came the scream of his father from down the stairs. "AND WHAT ARE THE CAMERA MEN PARKED IN THE FRONT LAWN FOR?"

Jou's head only shifted upwards, groaning in annoyance, and went back landing onto the pillow… when the realization hit him—it was late!

The blond quickly shot up and ran for the bathroom with his wrinkled uniform hanging onto his arm. Yes, folks, Katsuya missed the fact that his father asked about the camera men. Boy, the kid's in for a hell of a surprise.

"Later, Dad!" He yelled as her ran down stairs for the exit.

But as soon as the teen opened the door, flashes of light and clicking sounds met him. Not to mention the annoying voices of the news reporters asking him questions he barely understood. With that, he calmly closed the door, yet frantically slammed his back onto the wooden surface.

"… That's what you get for getting a rich ass boyfriend!" Jounouchi Sr. grinned towards his son.

"Kaiba's_ NOT_ my boyfriend!" Jou fumed. "And, you, my so-called 'Dad', help me out!"

"Ya' got yourself into this, you get yourself out! 'Sides, I'm late for work!" The elder laughed as he turned back and walked away, waving his hand at his awe-struck son.

A train of curses soon drifted one by one out of Katsuya's mouth. Luckily, the Gods up there were kind enough to give the blond an idea—

"THE BACK DOOR!" He happily snapped his fingers as he made a run for the said door.

Finally, the blond exited his home safely… now, if he could only make his way to school without the media following him.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Who—" Jou questioned as he turned, only to see… "_Isono_?"

Yes, the man in black that had once followed the CEO was standing right behind him. What the heck was that guy doing there?

"Mister Kaiba wishes you to be escorted to class." Was all Isono ever said.

**-.-.-**

The bell rung almost twenty minutes ago, yet there were no signs of Jounouchi. And of course, Kaiba knew this. How, you ask? Well, sitting right by the window has its advantages.

The brunet soon smirked as he watched a familiar limousine stop by the gates—a familiar limo, which he had owned. He also saw, Isono, one of his most trusted bodyguards, opening the door for a confused blond. And the paparazzi had failed to escape the swift blue eyes, too… he saw them taking pictures from the bushes.

Kaiba knew his plan would go smoothly. And he knew that if he had to court someone, he had to court them… _Kaiba style_.

"I am glad you could join us for class," The teacher spat. "Care to tell us why you were late?"

"Kaiba's fault." The blond grumbled.

"Oh? And how is this Mister Kaiba's fault?"

Obviously the lady has never seen or read the news. But, seriously, how can anyone miss it? The news between Kaiba and Jou has been spreading all over like a freakin' virus!

"You should at least be thankful I actually took time to have my people pick you up, Puppy." The CEO announced coolly as some of the students hissed.

"Well that's mighty romantic of you, Moneybags!" With that the blond stuck his tongue out.

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." Kaiba couldn't help but sound _intimidating_ as he rested his chin onto the back of his hands.

Jou blushed in annoyance.

"Whatever! I didn't ask for a ride anyway!" With that, Katsuya made his way to his seat that was located right before Kaiba's. But the blond decided to ignore the brunet. "Hmph."

The teacher blinked as she cleared her throat. She had no idea what had happened—but she decided it wasn't her business and she that needed to go back to her lesson.

It wasn't soon enough that the hag asked the students to bring their books out. The blond groaned. He knew he forgot something—he forgot to make a quick stop to his locker! And when the teacher finds out that he doesn't have his book again… _boy, his screwed_.

Katsuya knew it was already a hopeless chance and slumped down his seat… his legs stretched as long as they could until his feet started feeling something hard… like a stack of books… and the only option he had was to look for whatever caused his feet to lose their freedom of stretching.

"… My books!" Yes, he saw the books that he needed for the whole day. 'But who could've…?' Jou thought as he reached for his English book. No one knew what the teen's locker combination was, hell his friends didn't even know!

His blond head only turned to the person who had all possibilities on opening his locker. None other than, Kaiba Seto. Jou only grinned as he watched the brunet absorb himself with his laptop.

**-.-.-**

Time flew by quickly as the bell for lunch rang. The blond wanted to thank Kaiba for taking his books out for him but never had a chance during break, due to the brunet's sudden disappearance. So the teen made it a point to thank him now.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Jou called out as he followed the CEO down the hallway. "Moneybags!"

"Seto." The taller halted, turning to Jou.

"What?"

"Call me 'Seto'." Kaiba said forcefully, recalling Mokuba's advice to let the blond call him by his given name. Luckily, he hid the 'agony' all too well.

"Eh… whatever… anyway, Ka—" Glared at. "—Seto! Thank you… for getting my books."

"Not a problem, Mutt."

"… Not a dog!" Growl. "How is it that _I _call _you_ by your name and you call me… _those_!"

"Because, I'm you Master. I get to call you _whatever _I want, even '_mine_'." Smirk.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ MY MASTER AND I AM _STILL NOT_ YOURS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, JACKASS!"

Kaiba smirked as he watched Jou's retreating back. He knew very well that his actions weren't the ideal 'courting' technique. And it was clear that he already had demerits for those. But who could blame the CEO for having his sort of fun around Jounouchi?

**-.-.-**

His feet stomped all over the grounds of the cafeteria. It was obvious that Jou was very much annoyed and they knew two possibilities. One, one of the teachers bitched on him and two, Kaiba. But who the hell gave a damn? All they cared for was their safety.

"Jou," Yugi asked as he neared his blond friend who just stopped in front the cafeteria counter. "Are you alright?"

But there was no reply.

"Jou?"

Silence.

"Jou!"

"Oh! Sorry, Yug'" Katsuya grinned sheepishly at his friend. "Meet you at the table, okay?"

"S—sure." The tri-colored nodded and walked away with his tray.

Brown eyes drifted back onto the countertop where they saw a lone pastry sitting amidst all the vegetables and mystery meat. It was a cake which had been covered and designed with snow white icing. It looked so delicious, especially with the strawberry resting on the center-top.

Jou groaned, he missed breakfast and he can't even eat lunch! Why? Because he was stupid enough to leave his wallet at home.

Knowing that much, the blond pouted.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain CEO was watching from the doorway. A smile—no… more like an ever amused look gracing his icy features. His blue eyes, scanning every detail of Jou's face, determining that the pout and flare of determination mixed with anxiety that reflected from the blond's eyes was… very _amusing_.

"Stupid, Pup…" Seto smirked as he watched Jou walk away with a defeated look on his face.

"_All I know is he likes_ _food_." Mokie's voice echoed. At this, Kaiba grunted as he moved towards the counter.

**-.-.-**

It was nearing bell, which meant a few more subjects to survive. Normally, the blond would be excited and be bouncy as he enters the classroom… but knowing the media would probably be waiting for him and that he _still_ hasn't eaten… let's just say he doesn't feel _bouncy_.

Instead, he felt like Kaiba Seto should die a miserable death and rot in Hell.

Jou, then, dragged his feet to his place, ignoring the fact that the room's empty. His eyes, blinking as he saw the cake he had wanted right on his table. The teen had never looked so ecstatic! His brown orbs had not only lit up, but also glistened.

"I love you-whoever-you-are-who-bought-this-for-me!" He said rapidly as he clapped his hands and sat down.

Seconds later, the teen noticed a letter hidden underneath the paper plate that the cake rested on. Curious, Katsuya took the said letter and read:

"_Puppies should always stay healthy._"

With that, Jou folded the letter. He didn't care whether it was an insult or not, but it made him _smile_.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **It's a crappy chapter! ;o;! I'm so sorry! But please review me!!!!111oneoneone


	5. Buy Him Treats

**A/N: **Thank you to those who honestly told me that it seemed that I was out of 'it' when I wrote the last chapter. Come to think of it, yes… I was tired and that chapter was forced. I'm very sorry… -bows head-

Oh, and Happy Valentines, everyone! n.n!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog**

**Buy Him Treats**

Jou knew Kaiba was persistent and he proved that not only because of the fact that he tore Sugoroku's Blue Eyes White Dragon so no one else would have it, but also the CEO did not give up on his attempts on actually making the other his. During the past few weeks, Seto had been strangely romantic in his own twisted and cruel way which either annoyed the blond or somewhat '_wooed_' him.

Yes, Jounouchi was starting to develop… _things_ (he's in denial) for the brunet. Yet it was still an act for the brunet, an act of which the CEO always ended up getting angry but if it kept the media out of his way and onto the blond's, then it was worth it.

Now, both teens sat in the classroom, attempting to listen to their lesson. But it was of no avail.

'Stupid rain…!' Katsuya hissed, looking out the window…

But honestly, it's really not because of the weather. Rather, it was because of what he got from the almighty rich ass CEO earlier. A doggy bone…! You know the ones that were rubber-like…! Yeah, _those_.

Jou twitched at the thought.

You'd think when some rich pig courts you, you'd get extravagant gifts! But… _nooo_… he had to be courted by someone who thinks he's an animal!

Just for that, the blond wanted to bash Seto's head on the desk—but that'd cause commotion and with the media lurking around, he'd rather avoid embarrassing himself. Don't get it wrong, Jounouchi loved the limelight and he'd embrace it! But ever since that picture of him… uhm… _indecent_ was published all over Domino…er… let's not get into that, shall we?

Brown eyes continued drift over the scenery outside of the room. The teen knew he should be listening if he didn't want to flunk the exams… but the wet cold world was so… entrancing! He couldn't help but get lost into them, just like how he gets lost to those…

'Beautiful sea eyes—THE HELL!' The thoughts got to him, making Jounouchi abruptly stand up only to hit his upper thigh onto the desk's hard wooden edge. "OW! SON OF A—SHIT!" He winced loudly, earning him a few head turns.

… Oh, crap…

"Is there something wrong?" The teacher asked, stopping his lecture. Damn, he looked pissed.

"No, Sir." Now, normally Jou would've made some random excuse that would end with laughter… but since his mentor was one of the meanest people around, so yeah… and not to mention his eyes…

… So… intimidating…

"Sit." The elder said as the blond nodded, his eyes still sending sparks (the bad ones) up the teen's spine…

… Just like Kaiba's…

Jou blinked twice. Then growled; he had enough of it! He didn't care if he was still standing and the whole class was looking at him as his fists shook in anger.

"STOP THINKING OF KAIBA'S EYES!!!" He screamed, making the students shocked. "Shit…" Katsuya cursed as his hands clasped his mouth.

Yet it did not bother the old man. He calmly looked onto the panicked blond and sighed.

"I appreciate you voicing your thoughts," Pause. "But do it outside of my time."

"Sorry." There was only a sheepish grin plastered on Jounouchi's face as he stiffly sunk back down to his chair.

With that, people started to gossip. Though amidst all the pointless whispering, the embarrassed teen felt someone smirking behind him, making Jou feel those sparks running up his back again. At that, he turned only to meet a very amused Kaiba Seto whose head rested on his left hand.

"Don't flatter yourself, Moneybags…!" He spat with a glare, turning his head back to the teacher.

But the CEO's smirk only grew ever wider.

**-.-.-**

Their table was silent during lunch as gossipers whispered, passing Yugi's group. They didn't care that the blond they were talking about was standing, or rather, sitting right before them—that's how they come and go.

And Jou was never comfortable around the whispers. Neither was he pleased with the prying stares of his friends.

"_So_…" Anzu smiled as she leaned forward.

"So, what?" Brown eyes blinked questioningly.

Then there was awkward silence.

"Come on, Jou! You've gotta spill!" Yugi pleaded.

"Spill what?!"

"Oh, you know… _when_?" Ryou chimed with a smile.

"When what?!" The blond was confused. What the heck were the people asking for?

"WHEN DID YOU DEVELOP SOMETHING?" They chorused happily as if they were to break into song.

"Why the hell would I develop stuff for Moneybags?" Katsuya laughed, hiding the nervousness he felt. "I mean, yeah, he's courting me but he still _is _a jerk and will forever be a jerk!"

Again, there was silence.

But Anzu had that evil grin on her face. Then Yugi… and soon Ryou! Jou was thankful enough that the others weren't around… _or else_.

"Y'know, Jounouchi… if there's a price for rotten judgment," Anzu's blue eyes glimmered as they mischievously eyed the blond. "You would've won that."

The blond blinked. What the hell was that?

"You stole that from Hercules." Was Jou's deadpanned reply.

"That's not the point!" Yugi pouted at his stubborn friend. "Come on Jou, give Kaiba a shot! You never know, he might be _the _one!"

"But I'm not looking for _the _one! Or anyone for that matter! I'm happy with all I have here! Geez!"

"Well, you'll need someone sooner or later!" Ryou inquired, quite worried for his friend. "I mean, Kaiba might've been the biggest jerk before… but maybe he'll change!"

What was this? Weren't they supposed to _not _support Kaiba? Weren't they supposed to tell him that he was the biggest jerk! What the hell was wrong with the world?

"Isn't that romantic?" Anzu sighed dreamily. "Someone who'll change his ways just for you…!"

"Kaiba? _Change_? That'll be the day!" More laughter emitted from the blond boy. "Knowing the guy, he's probably just acting!"

Oh, boy… Jou doesn't know how right he was.

And, of course, the said CEO was surprised when he heard those words—the Mutt was correct for once! Still Seto held his icy façade as he strolled over to the group.

"Mutt." Kaiba greeted, ignoring the rest. "Be a good dog and eat all that."

With that, he walked away, putting a small clear plastic that had a silver lace as a handle, yet tied by blue ribbon in the middle to prevent it from opening. And inside the said plastic were cookies, bone-shaped cookies.

The group just stared at the small present and laugh. Well, most of them did.

"I gotta hand it to Kaiba," Yugi giggled. "He has a unique way of showing he cares!"

"NOT. A. DOG!"

**-.-.-**

Kaiba finally stepped out of the cafeteria, a satisfied smirk gracing over his face. But sadly, the Heavens were against his moment. Why, you ask? Well, Otogi, Honda, Yami and Bakura were standing right in front of him.

A normal person would've been scared because of how they glared. But then again, Kaiba Seto was never normal in his entire teen years. So he was not afraid.

"What do you want." It was not a question; it was a statement.

"What do _you _want?" Yami questioned back.

"Mouto, please, I do not have time for your jokes."

"Fine," Honda started. "We don't really know what you're up to, but if you're just gonna hurt Jou… lay off!"

This did not catch the brunet off guard. He knew that they'd be confronting him sooner or later.

"Yeah," Otogi continued. "We all know that you'd hate each other until the end of the world! What's with the sudden change?"

"None of you have any business with what I feel for the Mutt."

"Yes we do if it means you're going to break his heart!" The starfish said, his aura growing darker by the second. "Seto, look into my eyes and tell me the truth."

The CEO obediently did as he was told, quite a surprise from someone who was as stubborn as hell.

Cerulean met Crimson.

"I don't care if you disapprove of my feelings for your cheerleader." Kaiba spat towards the four. "But if I have to prove it, I would give all that I am and go to the ends of the world." There was a long pause. The CEO was trying to think of other ways to lay it all out without having to say he actually loved the Mutt. What? Even if it was all scripted, saying those words still burned. Sadly, even the a genius runs out of ideas. "Even if I have to die, I will." Sigh. "Just to prove I _love_ him."

Everyone was taken aback from what the blue eyed teen confessed. It was out of the Kaiba's character to say those words. To recite phrases that can make one fall in love all over again… it must've been true.

The raven teen whistled.

"Jou's lucky." Otogi grinned. "I would give to get a man or woman like you around."

With that, the group gave way for the CEO to pass. Then again, he was not about to leave easily, feeling Yami grasp his arm. But Kaiba did not turn to meet the pharaoh.

"You hurt him and you go to the Shadow Realm." Venom filled the smaller one's words, as he glared at his former cousin.

"I'll keep that in mind." The tallest said as he pulled himself to get away from their group.

It was a silent exit.

Until, of course, Bakura spoke up.

"For the record, I don't give a damn if you fuck around with Blondie!" He yelled, earning him a glare from Yami.

**-.-.-**

Time has past for the whole day, and still the rain had failed to stop—there must've been a storm coming.

Jou sighed as he stood under the school's covered walk; he had no idea how to go home. Well, he could call his father from work but that'd mean having to wait an hour.

So the teen decided to stuff his hands into his pockets… only to feel the dog biscuits that Ryou and Anzu begged him to keep and give to the stray dogs on his way home. He took it out by the silver string… that, he just noticed, was connected to something inside the plastic. And the sting was more like a cord used for a necklace.

"The heck?" He whispered, opening the plastic and searching through the bones. "A dog tag?" Jou said as he dangled the accessory in his hand, letting the dog biscuits fall onto the ground.

Brown eyes squinted, curious to see the small symbol imprinted on it—a paw print, and in the middle were the words:

"_Owner:_ _S.Kaiba_"

"He really treats me like a dog…!" Katsuya growled.

"I see you've found it." Kaiba whispered, passing the agitated blond by.

"Yeah, I found it, and I'm not plea—wha…?" Jou's eyes soon wondered on what landed on his head, which turned out to be a coat.

And not just any coat—it was Kaiba Seto's uniform jacket!

"Moneybags!" He called towards the taller man who just walked through the rain and into the limousine.

But there was no reply, leaving Jounouchi to watch the limo drive away in the rain.

"Did he just get wet for me?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **n.n; I hope you liked this chapter. Though it's still not my best. Please review me!


	6. When Used To It…

**A/N: **Did you know, I officially almost gave up on this chapter because I have no absolute idea how's Kaiba gonna ask Jou out. OO; Oh, and exams are up. I fear I'll have delayed updates.

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog**

**When Used To It…**

News spreads fast.

News spreads _really _fast.

Mokuba could only smile sheepishly as he suggested the dreaded words: _go on a date_.

Seto was doomed.

Seto was _very _doomed.

Well, it couldn't be helped anyway… the more that Katsuya would distance himself from the CEO or refuse him the more the media was suspicious. Especially the fact that they weren't seen out often, aside from school. And now they were pretty much saying that it was all a hoax (which was true).

That was bad not only for him but also for the publicity.

"Come on, Set'!"

'_Set_'?' Quirked eye brow.

"It's gonna be fun!" Mokuba exclaimed as he slammed his palms on Kaiba's office table. "I mean, Jounouchi's a cool guy!"

The CEO had no other choice. With that in mind, he sighed dejectedly.

**-.-.-**

Jou tried to stay awake as he rested his head on his left hand, attempting to listen to the teacher before him. Well, it's going to fail anyway. So it was pointless.

His thoughts soon drifted on the conversation he had with his sister.

"_Kaiba's gonna ask you out soon_…!" He quietly mimicked Shizuka's voice as his eyes slowly closed. "Yeah, right."

… Still he couldn't help but wonder—

"Mister Kaiba," The teacher tauntingly asked, snapping the blond awake as her eye brow rose towards the brunet. "What brings you to my class this _early_?" She spat sarcastically.

The blue eyed teen glared at the old maid. No one was allowed to talk that way towards the renowned CEO. Not now, not ever.

Unless it was Katsuya, of course.

"_Mokuba should better be happy_…" He muttered sourly as he looked onto the stern eyes of the older woman.

"Care to share, Mister Kaiba?"

There was awkward silence before everyone started to whisper. But two remained silent—speaking only with suspicious crimson and bothered honey brown orbs.

"What the hell does he want to announce now?" Bakura, who had been sitting in front of Jou, asked as he lazily stretching his arms and legs.

"I…" The CEO finally started, mentally swearing. "Was wondering if…" He gulped as his blue eyes soon landed onto the blond. "If the Pup would like to go out with this Saturday…?"

And the silence came back again. This time, it stayed a longer… before a certain thief started to laugh, either unaware or unbothered the icy glares thrown at him by Yami and Seto alike.

But it seemed like Jounouchi was taking his time to answer.

Processing…

Processing…

Processing…

Suddenly, Jounouchi stood up and screamed. "HELL NO!"

"He got dumped!" The Albino's laughter filled the room again.

**-.-.-**

"You _what_?!" Anzu screeched, as she lost her grip on the bars of the rooftop fence.

"Turned him down." Jou calmly stated as he sipped from his juice box.

"Yeah! You should've seen the Priest's face" The thief exclaimed. "It was like—!!"

"We get it, Thief." The taller tri-colored teen spoke as he sat beside his blond friend.

"Says you!"

"Bakura, stop it…" Ryou butted in, looking at his darker half sternly. "I swear, one of these days, karma's gonna rear its head at you…"

Yet the brown eyed teen had been preoccupied by thoughts. He didn't even notice the fact that Otogi and Honda tripped as they entered the rooftop, Bakura and Yami's bickering, Yugi's arrival or the bell ringing.

"Come on, Jou!" Ryou and Anzu called. "We have Art next!"

"Huh?" The said teen blinked as he slowly stood up and walked out. "Oh, right."

He was strangely distracted.

"Y'know…" Yugi smiled, offering his hand to the other. "I think Kaiba and Jou would make a great couple if they want to…!"

"I know but," The taller said as he pulled himself up with Yugi's help. "I cannot help but feel that Kaiba is just using Jounouchi."

"Yami, I'm sure he's not _that_ mean to pull something like that… besides, I can see that he really does adore Jou."

"I hope so, Aibou, _I hope so_…"

**-.-.-**

'The first plan didn't go as expected' Seto strutted down the hall as he turned to the door leading to the Art class. Why he got stuck there, he had no idea. But right now, he felt anxious in knowing that the blond would be in the same room as him again. 'He better accept this—'

His thoughts were cut off, entering the room only to see the blond sitting before the window, painting behind the canvas. Beside him was that dancer-girl and beside her was Ryou. Yet he didn't care about them, for his attention was caught by the golden sunlight that bathed the teen.

Kaiba's heartbeat sounded on every step he'd make as he neared Jounouchi. The CEO had no clue as to why he was nervous in asking the blond out again, it wasn't supposed to be that way. Besides, he was used to the Mutt always refusing him. So what changed it now?

"Puppy can paint." The brunet smirked as he stopped behind the smaller teen. "I'm impressed."

It was true; Seto had never seen anyone paint a portrait of a beach setting beautifully. It had white sand and clear blue water, matching the sky. And on the far left side of the sandy soil stood a lonesome cottage, obviously old with age, while far off behind the said house was a wooden bridge, much like a pier. Truly, the details had been done beautifully. As if… he, himself, wanted to go there with—

"Butt off, Kaiba…!" The latter seethed.

"Uh, uh…" The blue eyed teen bent down to Jounouchi's ear level. "I told, call me _Seto_."

Heat rose all across Katsuya's system as he felt the CEO's breath against his skin. It felt so unnerving… the blond merely shook his head and glared at the boy behind him.

"What if I don't wanna?!" Pause. "What if I just want you to leave me alone?!"

"Then I would have to go against your wishes." Still Kaiba breathed onto Jou's skin.

The blond stiffened, and this did not escape Seto's perceptive eyes. His smirk grew wider into a grin. He loved seeing his Pup in this state.

And, yes… _his _Pup. Kaiba wasn't going to allow anyone to call the Mutt by that nickname.

"Seto," Jounouchi sighed as the brunet's given name escaped his lips. "What will get you to leave me alone?"

His name never sounded more pleasant, but he decided to go against the thought of saying it out loud.

"You know what I want, Mutt. Go out with me this weekend."

With that, the blond decided to dip his right index finger into a jar green paint that had conveniently rested beside Jou's canvas.

"No." The blond replied with a sheepish grin as he wiped his finger onto the brunet's nose.

Kaiba, at that time, blinked.

**-.-.-**

Jounouchi received another invitation from Kaiba, but this time it was in a form of a note that had stuck out of his locker door.

Still he didn't read it.

Jou didn't want to waste his effort on saying 'no'. This time, the blond really wanted the CEO to get the drift—he DOES NOT want to go out with him!

Now, if he could only convince the other half of his brain likewise.

"Jou!" Ryou called out, walking up to his friend that had been leaning onto the locker. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look a bit bothered. "

Smile. "I feel great!"

"Really, now?" Otogi butted as he neared. "Seems to me you're wondering if you should go out with him…!"

The blond only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi arrived. "Oh, Jou! I heard you turned Kaiba down again!"

"So?" Quirked eye brow.

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE ALREADY!" The other three chorused.

Blink.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Jou screamed back as he stood upright.

"Come on, Jou!" The raven teen, then, slung his arm around the blond. "Everyone loves a fairytale love story! And you practically have one here!"

"Correction," Ryou intervened. "You have a _Cinderella_ love story here!"

"And a Cinderella ending is one of the best and rarest out there!" Followed by Yugi's pout.

Ironically, Jou found it very hard to believe that he was cornered by two midgets (not that Ryou's really one) and a dice freak…

"I guess you haven't seen Cinderella _Two_!" He whined. "Everyone was against her and stuff! And Kaiba's like a real prince! And a lot would be expected from me…!"

"Aw, Katsu's inse_cuuure_…!" Otogi beamed. "Haha! You're falling for him…!"

"Don't worry, Jou!" The albino smiled. "I watched Cinderella Two and everything went fine…! Even a happy ending, at that!"

"Yep!" The tri-colored chirped. "Unless you count the real version of Cinderella, though. Anyway, come on, Jounou_chiiii_!!! Just this once, please! "

Silence.

More silence.

Prying eyes. Puppy dog prying eyes.

Uncomfortable blond.

"FINE!" He yelled as he walked away from his friends.

Jou continued to mumble curses in an incoherent manner. Sometimes he just hated to be with a group filled with cute people who convince anyone to do anything with their big and innocent eyes.

"And, I'm _not _starting to fall!"

Soon enough, the blond noticed that the paper was still in his hands. Unfolding it, his eyes were settled on the one word that was written on the piece of paper.

_Please._

_- S. Kaiba_

He smiled; he never knew that _the _Kaiba Seto could be so hopeless.

**-.-.-**

The CEO was silently walking the halls of Domino High, waiting for the bell of the next class to ring. Also, he was thinking of an excuse to tell Mokuba that he can't go out with Jounouchi because he was turned down.

"I should just tell Mokie I tried." Kaiba muttered.

It wasn't supposed to bother him at all. Hell, he was supposed to be grateful about it!

Still a part of him wondered what it would be like to—

"Ka—Seto!" A familiar voice called.

And as an instinct, the brunet turned to face a familiar blond mop that had been running nearer by the moment.

"Mutt." He greeted as the other stopped.

"Geez, Kaiba…" Jou breathed. "Is that anyway to talk to your date."

Blue eyes blinked.

And smirked.

"Saturday, Domino Central Park." With that, Seto turned to leave. Secretly, his smirk turned into a smile.

While Katsuya, on the other hand, had a giddy look gracing his youthful face…

Both of them could now answer what it would be like if the two of them went out with each other.

Then it hit Jou—"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review! Hope you liked it!


	7. Take Him Out

**A/N: **I love acting. O.o;

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.  
**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-  
**2) For the note, I don't know if Kaiba Land has an Ice Skating Rink. O.o;  
3) Thanks to my wifey…!

**Courting the Dog**  
**Take Him Out**

Kaiba was surprised as he walked into the park, seeing that his 'date' was already there, slightly sitting on the fountain's edge. His blond head pointed downwards, casting his gaze onto the brown paper bad that he carried with both hands.

But the feeling wasn't because of the fact that Jounouchi was early. It was, rather, the fact that the blond managed to look adorable in simple blue jeans, white sneakers and an obviously randomly picked red shirt, with sleeves that reached up to his elbows.

"Was the Puppy waiting for his Master?" The brunet greeted as he came up to the blond.

Jounouchi only turned his head towards the taller teen.

"Real _romantic_, Seto…!" With that, he rolled his eyes.

Then the CEO smirked.

… And there was silence.

"Here." Jou started as he lifted the paper bag to the other, avoiding looking upon cerulean blue.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything…" Seto spat unenthusiastically.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is you uniform jacket."

"Just leave it there and let's go."

Kaiba was getting impatient—he just wanted to get the day over with. Thus, he pulled Jou by the wrist making the blond drop the paper bag onto the ground.

"Hey—what do you mean, '_just leave it there_'?!" The blond yelled as attempted to wriggle out of the other's hold. "News flash, _Kaiba_, you should take care of your stuff!"

"Can just fucking keep your mouth shut…?! Stupid Dog."

"And I am not a freakin' dog!"

Oh, God… it was going to be a_ long _day.

**-.-.-**

Their argument (actually, Jou's yelling. But Kaiba would answer back every once in a while) continued as they entered some fancy restaurant.

One Jou could never afford, unless his dad increases his allowance.

Sadly, even if the blond noticed that they went to a very elegant place, it didn't stop him from yelling his thoughts out. Yes, it was very much embarrassing. What? Wouldn't anyone be? If ever they caught the attention of waiters and costumers a like.

"And just because you're fuck—"

"Shut up and order." The CEO hissed as he pushed the blond down on his seat, shoving the menu into his hold.

The glare that emitted from the brunet as he sat down was enough to tell Jou to keep quiet. He has never seen him _this _serious—and Jounouchi didn't want to die… _yet_.

And so Katsuya nodded.

They ordered.

They waited.

It was quiet.

Quite deafening, really.

Yet, ironically, Jou found it entertaining to stare at the other in front of him. With brown hair and blue eyes. Both complementing the blue turtleneck (probably long-sleeved) that was paired up with black pants and shoes. But what caught his at most attention was the fact that Kaiba's black jacket—

"See something you like, Mutt?" Came the voice of the CEO.

Katsuya blinked and smiled, leaning forward with his chin planted onto his hands as he attempted to forget the 'pet name'.

"… What happened to your gravity defying clothes?"

"Why, do you have a kink for those?" With that, Kaiba also leaned forward, his chin propped on one hand.

The action made Jounouchi blush, he knew that the CEO was trying to _intimidate _him but there was not he was going down without a fight.

And so, the blond leaned in a little bit more.

"No," He smiled. "I just think it's _nice_."

But Seto also leaned forward.

"Anything to please my Puppy." The brunet's voice was sinister as the teen planted a small kiss Jou's nose.

"_Eep_…!" The other backed, a blush creeping over his face.

But the CEO just decided to look at the other teen. His face was still on his hand as a mischievous smile playing over his lips.

Katsuya, then, noticed Seto's eyes. Even if they looked amused in their own cold demeanor, the blond couldn't miss to glint of happiness, _warm _happiness.

Just then, someone decided to arrive. With food.

"Sirs." The old waiter smiled, putting the food down onto the table.

Still Jou could only stare at the teen before him, letting a small smile emerge on his face.

**-.-.-**

"So… now what?" The blond asked in a bored tone.

"What do you want to do?" Kaiba replied, holding the door open for the other to pass.

Jou thought for a while as he walked a few steps away from the CEO. His finger was playfully tapping his chin, an act that caught the brunet in a second's trance.

"Seto…" The smiling blond called.

"Yes?"

Katsuya's smile was no longer innocent and carefree as he faced his date. Rather, it turned into that fiery smirk that Jounouchi was loved for.

"Let's have some _fun_." His brown eyes glinted of something… something Seto, himself, couldn't point out.

**-.-.-**

"Mnnnrgggh…"

"Having fun, Mutt?"

"… S—shut up!"

Jou only blushed harder in embarrassment as he watched the CEO shoot the hoops easily (not even a miss). It was a five-out-of-seven game and Katsuya was losing (as usual).

"Stupid Arcade idea…" The blond seethed as he collected the tickets. "Who thought of it anyway?!"

"I believe it was from _your_ brilliant mind." A jerky smirk graced over Kaiba's face as he grabbed _his_ tickets.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Growl.

"A master never takes orders from his pet."

"I am _not _a pet—"

Sadly, Jounouchi was cut off as he stopped in front of the ticket counter. His eyes settled on a certain stuffed toy that rested on the top shelf along with the other Duel Monster stuffed toys. He wanted it, yet fate was cruel enough not to let him have enough tickets!

"What, Puppy not going to—" Seto, too, was cut off, noticing that his date had his attention on the chibi-like Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Blue eyes drifted back onto the blond. Jou had that look again… that look of anxiety and determination._ That_ look that said he couldn't have the stuffed toy. Fortunately, the brunet had more than enough tickets to get the teen what he wanted.

Another smirk.

But he had _other _plans.

**-.-.-**

"What do you wanna do?" Jou smiled brightly towards Seto.

"What do you mean, what _I _want to do?"

"You won," The blond, then, swung his arms around the brunet's right as they walked side-by-side down the street. "So let me at _least _treat ya'!"

The contact—it made heat rise through the CEO's veins… in an _uncomfortable_ manner. Yet he did not bother to back away from the warm contact. He actually liked it.

"Why don't you treat me by answering me?" A smug smirk crept onto Kaiba's face.

"Answer what?"

"Answer _me_. Be _mine_."

There was no definite reaction; all the blond teen did was pull away as he hid his blush by turning onto the shop window… of an ice cream parlor.

The warmth was gone.

"Hey! What about ice cream?" He said, avoiding the topic. "Yep! Ice Cream is always good!"

Katsuya was squirming. Kaiba found it funny. _Ah_, _the_ _sadistic ways of love_.

With that, the brunet merely nodded as the blond decided to pull him into the shop.

**-.-.-**

"Vanilla's too plain!" Jounouchi said as he shoved a spoonful of visible pinkness.

"And strawberry's just too pink." Seto rolled his eyes.

They sat there for three hours as they argued which flavor was better. For once, they had a conversation that didn't even involve Kaiba attempting to 'woo' the poor golden Pup.

"Hey, Set', what's in the plastic bag?" Brown eyes blinked as they focused onto the said item that was quietly leaning on the table's leg.

The other grinned as he carried the bag, which he had been carrying for a while since the arcade, and gave it to the blond.

Jou was excited as he felt the softness. 'Could it be?!'

He really,_ really _wanted the Red Eyes stuffed toy! With that, he happily grabbed the head and looked at it. _It _was no Duel Monster toy. _It _wasn't even a dragon. _It _was a golden puppy dog stuffed toy, about the size of a pillow.

Disappointed, yet touched by the gift, Katsuya gazed upon the Seto and smiled happily.

"You shouldn't have…!"

Just then, flashes of cameras emitted from the glass window beside them—the media!

We all know what the initial reaction would be, shocked wide eyes. One that Jou had on.

And there was another reaction—the one that says…

'Right on time.' The CEO smirked.

"Shit…!" Katsuya muttered, hugging the toy onto his chest as he watched the workers stop the media from entering. "… I knew this would happen…!"

"Scared, Mutt?" The other replied as he stood up.

"… I—"

"Did you have fun today?" Kaiba asked. "I know I did, so what about you?"

"… It was fun…" Came Jou's hesitant reply.

With that, Seto offered his hand. "So why not make it even more fun?"

"What?"

"Let's face the world together, Puppy." A line well rehearsed laced from his lips. "Take my hand. I won't lose you, I promise."

The blond looked up. Slowly, the other took the taller one's hand and stood up as the other arm carried the toy.

"You better don't." Katsuya warned.

At that, both teens exited the small store as the hundreds of media people swarmed all over them—hoping to get a clear picture of the two young 'lovers' walking away. Hands intertwined and all.

"Seto!" Jou suddenly called, feeling that his other hand had lost Kaiba's hold.

A part of him panicked. He didn't want to be famous, at least not like this. Alone, the blond swam through the crowd of interviewers, cameramen and photographer as his free hand continued to search for the CEO.

"Set—" Suddenly, the blond was cut off as he was pulled out of the crowd and into a cab. "—o…"

"I told you I wouldn't lose you." Seto smiled.

"You almost did."

And with that, the taxi sped off.

**-.-.-**

It was already sundown as they entered the vicinity of Kaiba Land. It was empty. There were no people as if it was a ghost town.

"Are you sure we should sneak in here?" Jou asked as they entered some unknown venue.

"I own this place."

"But—wow…!" The blond said as he viewed a gigantic ice skating rink—it was so white…! "Pretty…"

"Shut your mouth," Seto said smugly. "And put these on." He, then, swung skates in front of the blond's face.

Jounouchi nodded, putting his toy down on the bench and taking the skates.

Time soon past as the two skated together… they were pretty good. Hell, they went better together! As if they were made for each other.

"I have a question," Jou inquired. "Why didn't we take your limo?"

"The media will catch us easily." Was the simple answer.

"Oh." The blond inwardly smiled. "Y'know, Moneybags…? You're not half bad."

"And you aren't half good either, Pup." Kaiba replied as he skated ahead.

"I'm _so_ flattered." Hiss. "Watch this!"

Sadly, before Jou could even show off, he lost his balance. Of course, this caused him to fall—with the CEO. How? Well, Seto attempted to swiftly catch Katsuya… which, in turn, failed miserably. Now they both lied on the icy surface. With Jounouchi on top of Kaiba.

"Ow…" Katsuya winced as he raised up only to meet with sharp blue eyes. "Heh, oops."

"_Oops_ is right." Seto spat in an annoyed tone.

"Don't ruin the mood," The other pouted as he decided to land his head back onto the taller teen's chest. "If we stay like this a little longer… I _might_ just answer you…"

**-.-.-**

"Favorite color."

"Blue."

"Mine's… uhm… green and red!"  
"Christmas."

"So?"

Jou happily carried the doggy, deciding that today must've been the best so far. Too bad it had to end soon. Well, he could always savor the last few moments as they walk home.

"Food?"

"Italian, probably."

"American!"

Seto, too, did not want the night to end. You see, for the first time since the Egypt incident, he had never felt so alive.

"Why me?" That was a sudden question.

"Why you, what?" Kaiba answered back as they stopped in front of the Jounouchi residence (front door).

"Out of everyone, why me?" Katsuya said. "I mean, there are others better, I admit. There's always some beautiful woman or some successful man. So why…? _Why_ just a simpleton?"

That question was uncalled for. Seto had not practiced any answer for that… '_Shit_…'

"I mean sometimes, I wonder if it's really Seto that loves me…" Jou continued; using the CEO's name as in third person. "Or if it's really Kaiba playing with me." His eyes, looking solely into blue orbs. "Tell me the truth."

An exasperated sigh escaped the brunet's lips, having been affected by the words.

"Katsuya, please…"

"And another thing, I'm no—" Pause. Blink. "What did you call—_mmph_?!"

Before Jounouchi Katsuya could even finish, Kaiba Seto's lips landed onto his. It was cold… in a good way.

"Did anyone ever tell you," Seto told him as he pulled away. "You talk too much."

With that, the CEO walked away… leaving the blond blushing as he slowly turned the doorknob and entered his home.

"How was it?" Shizuka, who was allowed to stay for the night, asked giddily. Her eyes, shining with interest.

There was silence as the blond looked onto the auburn girl.

"I love him." Katsuya, then, dropped the stuffed top and raced out of his house. Leaving his sister with her smiley self.

As the blond ran after the familiar back, a back he knew so well, he couldn't help but feel the sudden rush of emotions inside of him. Yes, he was running after Kaiba… but what was he gonna tell him? '_Hey, Seto! Guess what I love you!_'?! Oh, man… Jou's screwed.

Well, it was too late now!

"Seto!" He called as the CEO turned to meet him. "I'm…" He said as he ran nearer. "I'm yours!" Jou finally yelled as he threw himself into the brunet's arms. "I'm yours." He repeated as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"I know." Kaiba smirked, putting his own arms around Jou's waist.

Soon enough, their lips met in a passionate kiss. A kiss made under the clear starry, moonlit sky.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I SUCK! XD! Review!


	8. Love Him

**A/N: **-humming-

**L** is for the way you _look_ at me.

**O **is for the _only _one I see.

**V** is for _very_, very extraordinary.

**E** is for _even _more than anyone that you adore.

**LOVE** is all that I can give to you.

**LOVE** is more than just a game for two.

Two in love can make.

Take my heart and please don't break it.

**LOVE** is made for me and you.

And because mandapandabug had to use the Jou face on me (YOU MAKE ME WEAK!!!), here's the 8th chapter! n.n!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing.  
**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-  
**

**Courting the Dog**  
**Love Him **

It had been weeks since the date and the start of their '_relationship_'. Or so Jou thought.

Well, what can you expect from a person deeply in love? When in love, everything's like a fairy tale. When in love, you don't notice reality. When in love, you don't notice you're hurting. And when in love, you won't notice _he's_ the one hurting you.

But who has the right to destroy the illusion made by Katsuya (aside from himself)?

The CEO can… but he'd be taking away his own pleasure in seeing the blond teen happily skip on rainbows… in imaginations, of course (and he still did enjoy torturing Jou). Then again, he could have everything he can wish for. He can even have a million of people act happy in front of him.

Yet there was something about Jounouchi's happiness that lifted his stressful days from work and from the teen, himself, away.

_That_ and he needed to keep Jou smiling. You see, the media feasted on them, saying they were the _perfect _couple but after a span of time, they finally backed off. Seto would've broken up with the blond by then… but it hit him. If they broke up… then those scavengers (as Kaiba referred) would come back.

So he had to show the blond teen some loving.

Some _fake _loving.

"Set'," Poke. "Seto?"

Flinch.

"Moneybaaags…!!!" Whine. Poke.

Twitch.

"Fine!" Last poke on the _stomach_.

Flinch. Twitch.

"What?!" Scowl.

Jou blinked as his mouth stretched from ear to ear. Knowing the blond, that really wasn't a good sign—his smile was stretched in a mischievous way.

Kaiba felt uneasy.

"You… are… ticklish, aren't you?" Jou inquired, standing over the CEO who sat on the couch.

'Why did I invite him here…?' Seto thought, rolling his eyes towards his supposed 'lover'. 'Oh, yeah… Mokuba.' Sigh. "What gives you that idea?"

"This!"

And with that, Katsuya proceeded to poke the other on the stomach.

Seto twitched. 'Shit.'

But then, the CEO was struck by an idea. If the Mutt could tickle him, why not tickle back?

_Fight fire with fire_.

And so, Kaiba, amidst all the poking and the attempt of hiding his laughter, had devised a plan.

… He smirked, looking at the very busy blond. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the blond's waist (which was surprisingly soft) and rapidly working his fingers onto the shirt-covered skin.

"Damn." Brown eyes widened as Seto divulged his weakness. It was… _surprising_…

What? Couldn't some cold hearted brunet be soft?

… And so, the tickle fight ensued.

They fought for a few minutes, and Jou (who was laughing his head off) was still no much for Kaiba (who was holding back his laughter). The taller teen seemed to be a master of _everything_. And for our blond, it was not good. Nope, not good at all.

The 'fight' continued. Laughing or held laughter, the two didn't care—they were having too much fun.

"Whoa…!" Jou yelped as he fell off the couch and onto the floor rug (butt first). The blond failed to notice that his dog tag flew out of his shirt and limply hung around his neck. At this, blue eyes blinked and ignored the fact that his 'boyfriend' was wincing.

"You _actually_ wear that?" Yes, folks, he questioned.

'What the hell happened to '_Are_ _you alright_'?" Katsuya thought as he faced the older teen. "Yeah… so?"

A low chuckle soon emitted from the brunet's lips.

"_So_ you admit that you're mine."

Red. Jounouchi was red.

"…S—shut up…!" He tried to deny. So what if the blond loved Kaiba? He still hated to be owned! He was free, damnit! FREE. Jou _very _much regretted saying he was Seto's. "_So_ what if I'm wearing it?"

Squirm.

Smirk.

Seto held onto the blond's chin, slowly lifting the fallen teen's face up. And as if automatic, the gap between their lips closed. Eyes closed and all. The kiss was ordinary and held no meaning to Kaiba at all (at least, that's what he says).

But… why did he crave for the tender feeling of touching the other's lips? Why did he act as if everything was real? Was he really in love?

Kaiba Seto, in love… for real? No.

It was a part of a routine already. One that the CEO had gotten used to… especially after a week of being nagged into kissing Katsuya. Courtesy of his little brother.

Speaking of the little devil—

"_Ehm_…" Mokuba coughed, entering the living room. "You guys done yet?" The raven asked as he peered over the couch just as the other two parted.

"Just about." Came Seto's answer as he abruptly stood up and dusted himself. "Why?"

"Well, you told me that you were gonna leave for a meeting." The smallest grinned as the mentioned blond stood up. "And I was kind of surprised you're still here."

"What time is it?" Jou asked.

"Three…"

"Fuck." The brunet cursed, _how could he have forgotten that meeting_?! "Come on, Mokuba."

Jounouchi could only blink as he stood up, realizing the fact that even if Kaiba Seto was in a relationship… he was the same old bastard that ignored him, much less _cared for him_.

With that, he couldn't help but question… 'Does he really love me?'

"Well, I better get going too." The blond smiled as he made his way to the door. "Yugi might kill me if I'm late again."

"Don't worry Jou!" Mokuba yelled. "We'll give you a ride!"

"No, thanks." The blond replied. "I can walk—"

"Hurry the hell up…" The CEO seethed as he walked past Jou, grabbing onto the doorknob. "Or Am I going to have to leave you?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't Mokuba say we'd give you a ride?" Seto sighed, opening the door.

"Come on, Jou!" The raven child beamed as he bouncily ran out of the room, dragging a very dumbfounded blond along.

And with that, like a happy family, they exited the Kaiba Manor.

**-.-.-**

"Bye," Katsuya silently said as he leaned to kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek. "See ya' on Monday."

"Take care, Mutt." The other replied with a smirk as his eyes continued to watch Jounouchi's exiting back.

"Not a dog…!" Slam.

At that, the blond was out of the limousine.

Thus, unconsciously, left the brunet _smirking_ as his hand touched his own cheek—feeling for the lingering tenderness of one Jounouchi Katsuya.

Seto was in a trance.

"Y'know," Mokuba started, prying the CEO out of his thoughts. "You'd kill me for this, but…" His voice was of sing-song as he eagerly leaned forward. That was _not_ good. "I think you're starting to like Jou!"

There was no reply, only a look of disbelief that was shot at the younger Kaiba.

"I'm not." He stated in reply.

_No, definitely not_.

The raven one only laughed at his brother's deadpanned expression. Ah, sweet denial.

Yet unbeknownst to the two of them, dark brown eyes—ones that flared with anger and jealousy was watching from the alley way as the limo drove on by.

The thin line on the stranger's face soon fell to a frown.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Who could he be? You can guess! Haha… oh, and before you say that this chapter has nothing to do with the story, think again! It's Kaiba's development stage! Whoosh! Review.


	9. Then Neglect Him

**A/N: **It's summer! You know what that means!!! Less updates! -shot- I mean, MORE updates. Lol! Unless my schedule gets really messed up—I've got lessons and outings! Oh, and L-O-V-E is a really old song by: Nat King Cole!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.  
**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou and mentions of Mokuba/Shizuka.

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-  
**

**Courting the Dog**  
**Then Neglect Him**

Amidst all the students, his brown eyes hid behind his blackish-brownish hair as he watched a certain happy-bouncy blond enter the classroom and cross the aisle, onto the seat right behind his own.

His body stiffened as Jou's arm brushed against his side, sending him electric sparks all over. What could he do? He liked Jou.

"Hey," The voice behind him called.

Flinch and blush.

"Y—yeah," He asked, composing himself as he turned to meet honey brown. "Something you need?"

"Nothing," Jounouchi smiled, dropping his bag. "Just wondering if you were okay. You look kinda red, y'know…"

"It's—" But sadly, he couldn't finish… knowing that Katsuya would leave soon enough as he heard the familiar cat-like steps of...

"Set'!" The other yelled. "Hey, talk to you later." He smiled towards his front mate, leaving.

It was always like that, even back then when the two would rather argue.

He hated it.

And he hated_ Kaiba _for it.

**-.-.-**

Mokuba giggled as he leaned back on the cushiony leather seat.

Ironically, earlier that moment, his brother was stressing. And this time, it wasn't about work… rather, it was their (his and Jou's) first monthsary… which was strange. The whole world knew that the brunet would rather lock himself in Kaiba Corp., than to celebrate some stupid ritual.

Then again, if the multi-millionaire was stressed over it… then the monthsary wasn't as stupid as he thought.

The raven pre-teen laughed—his brother was in love and yet he still doesn't know!

_Talk about smart_.

But that was the least bit of the reason why Mokuba was currently laughing his butt off.

Seto was like a normal teen that was going on his first date, moving swiftly about the house as he looked for things he doesn't need—in a way which still hid behind the cold demeanor.

And how could Mokuba tell?

The CEO was _his _brother. That, and the guy moved stiffer than usual.

"This is gonna be fun!" He exclaimed silently—though he couldn't help but feel weird. Everything was going fine, _too _fine.

**-.-.-**

"Hey, Seto…" Jou quietly called as he neared the CEO's table. "Here."

The brunet's head then turned towards the small lunchbox that had been wrapped neatly in blue cloth. At this, his eye brow rose.

"And this is?" He asked as he watched the blond put it on the table.

"Food," Katsuya happily replied. "… Dad kinda wanted me to make you lunch. The guy's weird like that."

Well, it was true anyway. Earlier that day, he was forced out of bed and pulled into the kitchen… just to make _the _Kaiba Seto, who may have the best chefs in Japan, lunch. _LUNCH_! And the younger Jounouchi was sure that his boyfriend will _never_ eat anything made by his hands.

"Are you sure there isn't any poison." Deadpanned Seto.

_Supportive, much?_

"Geez, Moneybags." The blond gave an annoyed (disappointed) sigh. "Can't you just let go of the ass-_ness_ for a teeny bit?"

"No."

Jou's face soon grew a frown as he left, the lunchbox still resting on the brunet's table—right beside Kaiba's laptop.

And the blond was saddened, for you see; there was another reason why the blond had done this. One, his dad and two his dad's dumb test…

"_If he eats your bad cooking even if it's… **bad**, that means he really **loves** you!_" His father's words sounded in his brain. Katsuya never believed in those kinds of things, they meant insecurity! And Jounouchi Katsuya was _never_ insecure. "Damnit!" He stomped, failing to notice that he dropped his keychain not to far off for Seto to see.

"The… hell?" The CEO whispered as he saw the fallen item—it was a keychain alright… but it was a keychain of _him_.

**-.-.-**

Jou returned to his original lunch table, which was very far from his boyfriend's. Yes, Kaiba still doesn't want to be friends with the 'Geek Squad' as he called them.

Taking a seat in between Bakura and Yami, the blond sighed.

"What's up, Jou?" Yugi chirped as he passed his juice box to Yami.

"The ceiling." Came Jounouchi's un-Jounouchi reply.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Bakura cursed, rolling his eyes in the process. "Now be a good dog and tell us what the hell's wrong 'cause I ain't got all day!"

Yami glared.

"'Kura!" Ryou pouted, ringing his British accent it. "One more time and you go on the couch tonight!"

"What?!"

And with that the Pharaoh laughed… with no sound.

"Shut the hell up, Midget!"

"Couch!"

"Damnit!"

The taller tri-colored laughed harder, still no sound coming out of his airway. He looked like a mime.

"At least, _I _can talk!" The meaner albino exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out.

Crimson eyes flared.

"Yami," Yugi cooed. "Be nice, or you'll be sleeping in the couch too."

The other blinked. Then smiled, raising his index finger up—symbolizing the number… one?

"What's with him?" The blond teen asked.

"He got jinxed." Honda shrugged. "He hasn't been talking the whole time, since no one was saying his name."

"Thanks to Yugi," Otogi cut. "He's just gonna have to wait for two more people to say his name."

"Oh," Jou blinked and sheepishly smiled towards the ecstatic Pharaoh. "Sorry to hear, Yami."

Now, two fingers were raised.

"Forget about Yami," Anzu intruded as the said teen let out a loud whoop. "Spill, we know something's wrong."

"Yes, Jounouchi." Yami said, using his almighty voice. "Tell us."

"It's nothing, I promise."

"You lie!" Bakura sneered in a mocking tone.

"You do to!" The blond snapped back. "Anyway, I'm fine! Life's better… and Seto's… well, he's great…"

Silence soon overcame the group as they notice the Jou's voice faltered.

"It's about Kaiba?" Anzu asked, worried for her friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Did he hurt you? Why, I—" Honda growled, only to be shushed by certain Otogi Ryuuji.

"Down, cowboy…" Otogi warned. "Blondie's not done."

"So," Yugi asked. "Why seem distracted? Tell the truth, Jou."

"I told you, Seto's great…" His voice was silent as he propped his head on the back of his hand. "_Too_ great."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked as he pushed his tray aside to lean onto his hands.

"I mean, Seto's too great that it seems fake. And ever since the media backed off, he's been distant… he isn't the guy who courted me anymore."

"He went back to the same old Moneybags, huh?" Honda said.

Jounouchi could only nod.

"I knew it!" Yami's angered tone rang along with the sound of the crushed box in his hand. "He is up to no good!"

"Does that mean we're taking someone to the Shadow Realm?" The taller albino grinned.

"No one's taking anyone to the Shadow Realm!" Jou pleaded as he stood. "Just don't touch him, okay? I'll get through Seto."

"Whatever you say, Jounouchi." Anzu solemnly smiled. "But if you need help, we're just here…"

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Jou?" Ryou called. "Kaiba's a strange guy, so don't tire yourself just because you want to figure him out."

"I know." And with that, the blond left.

**-.-.-**

The bell rung as thoughts rose through Kaiba's mind. 'Why the seven hells is the Mutt avoiding me? Was it because of the lunchbox incident?' His lean body moved along the flow of students that hurriedly exited their classroom. 'Would he really be disappointed because of that?'

Soon enough, with his briefcase in his left hand and a dangling keychain in his right… and an amused look that filled Kaiba's features as he watched the mini-him dangle on a string while he leaned his body back onto the wall. Seto was waiting for Jou.

'Childish.' He smirked as he continued to watch the toy dangle. But his thoughts quickly faded as he looked onto a familiar blond mop that had passed him by with his backpack limply slinging on his shoulder.

"Your lunchbox…" He silently said as Jou halted. "…It tasted alright, for a Mutt."

Jou turned his head towards his so-called 'boyfriend', trying to forget the 'Mutt' part. "Thanks."

Then there was an awkward silence as the both of them stared at each other.

"Two questions." Seto started.

"Shoot."

"What is this?" The CEO asked as he brought up the keychain to Jou's eye level.

"Eep!" Was the blond's reply as he swiftly grabbed the toy and shoved it into his pants. "Where'd you get it?"

"You dropped it." Deadpan. "So, what is it?"

"A keychain, duh!"

"I know! But why do you have a mini-me?!"

"Oh," Brown eyes blinked as smiled. "Shizuka made it for me… sort of like a friendship thing, like how you and Mokie have those card-lockets."

"_Friendship thing_?"

"She has a Mokuba one too." Smile. "She thought that since we're both dating Kaiba_s_; why not make them our friendship thing."

… _They were friendship things?!_

"Second," Kaiba breathed as he shrugged the thought of being a 'thing' off. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"Why?"

"Wow, Pup." Seto rolled his cerulean eyes. "I thought, you of all people would remember our first monthsary."

How could Jounouchi be stupid? He forgot about their monthsary!

"…Sorry." Came the other's sheepish grin. "Sure, let's go somewhere."

The taller smirked as he went towards his Puppy, only to be disrupted by a certain cell phone that had rested inside his pocket.

"Hello," He greeted in a tone of ice as he left Katsuya to enter some place private. Yes, he didn't excuse himself.

And the blond was along in the hall, whilst a stranger's smirk widened as he got the perfect opportunity.

**-.-.-**

"Yes, well, I won't be around tonight." Kaiba seethed as he shut off his phone. "Incompetent workers."

"Bad day?" A sinister voice rang with his back leaning by the doorway.

"And you are?" The brunet turned only to meet some random person who casually talked to him as if there was nothing to care about.

"You don't even recognize your own classmate." The other rolled his dark brown orbs. "L.V. Cross' the name. Yes, I know, nice to meet _me_."

L.V. Cross, if the CEO could remember he was that pale kid who sat in front of Katsuya. But no one really paid heed to the teen, he wasn't special. His looks were ordinary; his grades were average, no physical attributes or musical. He had a lanky body but if he stood straight he'd be at least three or four inches taller than Jou. So why the hell should the brunet care about him, let alone, know him? The kid was _nothing_. Or so it seemed.

"Care to give me a reason to acknowledge your presence."

"I really don't know why Kat' likes you…" L.V.'s voice was sinister his eyes glared. "It's quite obvious to the world that you _hate_ him." He smiled as if he knew something.

The CEO was uneasy, though he seized to show it.

The two men stood from corner to corner of the empty classroom, their gaps very distant. The atmosphere, very thick. Yet for L.V. it was amusing—watching Almighty Kaiba Seto hide his squirming soul before him.

"Yes," The smaller smirked. "I'm on to your little gig."

"You say one word and you have law suits coming at you."

"Defensive." L.V. whistled.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Set Jounouchi free," Cross said. "He doesn't deserve your fake love."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Seto replied.

"Come on!" Brown eyes rolled. "You can't just say you love Jounouchi right after the day you told him you hated him!"

Kaiba wore a frown—Cross just went over board. But the CEO couldn't help but feel that the latter was right.

'Shit.'

"I believe your exact words were: '_God be damned if I ever get stuck with the likes of you!_' Then the next day you 'confess'." Came venomous words. "If I didn't know better, you were doing this because of the Media."

"You know nothing." The CEO gritted.

"Ever since they backed off, you've treated him like trash again!" L.V. yelled. "You don't even call him by his name! You're using him!"

"Shut up!" And there, Seto lost his composure.

Everything was supposed to be silent from then on, but it was broken when a _thud_-like sound emitted from the open doorway right beside the other teen who now stood upright.

And the thud revealed very anxious Jounouchi Katsuya, resulting to two pairs of wide eyes.

"… Is it true?" The blond's voice quivered as he waited for a reply.

None came. Even though the tallest wanted to speak, no words came out of his mouth—he could've lied or, better yet, make the Mutt face the music.

_But he couldn't._

"Heh," Jou chuckled, sourly. "I knew it was too good to be true."

With that, he left… he did not run. He walked. He walked a broken path.

L.V. could only glare at the CEO as he followed the pained blond out of the classroom, leaving Kaiba glued stuck to the floor.

"Mutt."

**-.-.-**

Katsuya did not quicken his pace. He didn't even try to run. All he wanted was to slow down time or rewind everything… back to that day where he used to loathe the brunet he came to love dearly.

The teen could only smile a bitter smile.

Kaiba Seto isn't and was never the man who courted him. Not once, not ever.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I… am sorry (if you hate me, hate the chapter or hate L.V.), but hey! At least Kaiba gets to suffer? Not the best chapter or written chapter again! Sorry about that too! If you wanna see a picture of L.V. Cross, go to my profile, under the rant area! I made a doodle of him! He's my OC in "Mechanical Wings", an Original that I've been working on! Review, please!


	10. He Runs Away

**A/N: **Aha! L.V.'s debut was a success! Haha! But please don't hate him… he's actually the sweetest of men and very overprotective about the ones he cares for. Plus he has mechanical wings…! XD!

… _Which leads me to this question… should he be in a Shounen Ai pairing – uke, Shounen Ai pairing – seme or in a Heterosexual pairing? What do you think? The future of my original story is in your hands._

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.  
**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Mokuba/Shizuka, L.V./Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-  
**

**Courting the Dog**  
**He Runs Away**

The auburn haired girl sat onto the park bench with a serious look on here face. Her eyes shifted to look onto gray orbs. A frown, slightly forming.

"Did something happen?" Shizuka asked.

"What do you mean?" The other asked as he stood before the girl.

"With 'Tsuya and your brother." Her words were no longer gentle, rather they were cold and angry.

Mokuba could not reply; he didn't have the heart to.

Of course he had known about Seto and Jou's break up… he expected that Zuki had known as well.

But she didn't. And now she expected the answer—that wasn't supposed to come from him.

"Seto…" The raven one started off as he sighed. Boy, he was gonna get it. "Used Jou to block the media our and since your brother found out…"

"HE _WHAT_?!" Shizuka yelled, rapidly standing up. "That stupid jerk!"

"Hey! Seto is _not _stupid and _not _a jerk!" Mokuba yelled back.

"Well he has to be one if he could pull of that kind of joke!"

"He is still not a jerk and never will be!" He glared in his brother's defense. "Besides, it wasn't only his fault! I had a say in this—"

The raven pre-teen soon stopped, noticing that he had almost leaked out his secret. Yet Shizuka had not been off of her own guard.

"Kaiba Mokuba, I never wanna see you ever again!" The auburn haired girl grimly said as turned to for her exit.

**-.-.-**

"Jounouchi," Anzu called towards the deadpanned blond who sat across her. "Jou!"

There was no response.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked as the others chose to shrug and look at the young Jounouchi with worried eyes.

It had been this way for the past days and now even if they were in Burger World, the one place Jou would've been hyped in being surrounded by his friends and glorious food… he was… un-Jou like.

It frightened them. They had never seen him _this_ upset.

"I'm betting it has something to do with Kaiba." Bakura snickered. "It's _always_ about Kaiba!"

Unbeknownst to them, though it seemed that Jounouchi was caught in a trance, he could still hear. And he could feel the pain of knowing they were right.

Yes, he had yet to inform his friends the truth. He just couldn't tell them.

"You know what's weird," Honda started as he ate. "I saw L.V. following Jou the other day."

"Yeah," Yugi continued. "Both of them looked a very preoccupied then."

"Well then, maybe_ he_ has something to say." Otogi had pointed towards the newly entered costumer.

"Yami, where are you—" Yet the smaller tri-colored never finished, having known that there was no holding back a very angry Pharaoh.

That was followed by Anzu.

"Oh, please don't cause any trouble…!" Ryou pleaded as he watched his scene, holding onto his yami's pants in hopes of holding the thief back.

"You won't expect it from me." The taller albino exclaimed as he watched.

There they were, both Yami and Anzu, standing before a very confused L.V.. The teen did not know why, but he felt the urge to back away from the two.

"W—what's up?" Cross sweatdropped as he slowly brought up his hands.

Crimson eyes glared. "What did you do?"

"I… came in the store?" Was L.V.'s very clever reply.

"We saw that." Anzu's eyes hardened as if trying to burn holes into the other's skull. "Tell us, what did you do to Jou?"

L.V. stood still, with his eyes overlooking the two people in front of him only to view Jounouchi's back. A frown that traced over his face, in seconds, turned into a warm smile.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Brown eyes blinked as the other two eyes did as well. "It's not my matter to discuss."

"Please," Anzu's voice wavered. "We really don't want any trouble—"

"I'm going to hand you over to Anubis this instant!" Yami glared harder.

The teen gulped. He didn't know who the hell was Anubis, but by the way Yami said it… he must've been a scary guy.

"Bakura's right," Jou suddenly spoke as he slowly stood up. "It is about _Kaiba_. L.V. did nothing wrong but tell the truth…" Katsuya's voice was firm. There was no sign of sadness at all.

"I was right?! Cool!" Bakura, who was ignored, randomly cheered.

"What truth?" Otogi asked as he leaned forward.

The blond's lips soon formed a curve that went downwards.

"I don't think we should force—" Sadly, Yugi couldn't finish.

"—He used me."

Seven pairs of eyes widened as Honda got up on his feet.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"He's going to the Shadow Realm!"

The pointy haired brunet and the former pharaoh simultaneously yelled, earning unwanted attention.

The thief, on the other hand, rubbed his palms together as he licked his lips. A devious glint was visible from his eyes.

"Don't!" Katsuya said back. As much as he wanted to kill off Kaiba or at least beat him to a bloody pulp… a part of him still didn't want the bastard of a CEO hurt.

_Well love was supposed to be for martyrs_.

"Just please… don't hurt him…" His voice was pleading as his honey brown orbs shined with anxiety. "I'm begging."

"But, Jounouchi—"

"I'll be alright." Smile. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Does that mean we can't send anyone to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura pouted.

With that, Jou walked over and held onto L.V.'s sleeve as he dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Whoa there," The taller of the two halted. "I didn't eat lunch yet!"

"Thank you." Katsuya grinned to a now blushing L.V. Cross. "You saved me, twice already."

"Twice?"

Jou merely nodded, beaming a very grateful expression towards the other male.

L.V. only smiled back as he reached out to hold on the blond's chin. Slowly, he pulled the oblivious teen towards him.

"It's no problem, really." His voice rang sinister.

"E—eh?" Jounouchi blushed at the contact but decided to forget it. "Come… come on! Let's get out of here!" Failing to notice his own stuttering, he grabbed onto black-brown teen's wrist and started dragging him away… again.

"I—wait… fine, I'll walk ya' home." Cross sighed.

And as the blond pulled the other away, both teens couldn't help but feel a bubbly sort of atmosphere.

"Say, Kat'…" L.V. called. "Whatsa '_Shadow Realm_'?"

"_Looong _story." Jou replied.

**-.-.-**

Mokuba stomped into the halls of the Kaiba manor. He was mad. He was annoyed. He wanted to be spoiled. But knowing his older brother, he had more chance being kidnapped again.

"Guess what," The raven one said as he came into his brother's view.

"What?" Seto replied as he walked from bookshelf to bookshelf of their personal library.

"Shizuka hates me now!"

"Well," A voice that came from the CEO replied in a somewhat sing-song tone. "At least we have _more _things in common."

Gray eyes widened. What happened and who did it? Kaiba Seto, _the _Kaiba Seto was not… Kaiba-ish!

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" The older smiled, walking towards the exit of which Mokuba was standing by. "It's such a great day… I'm going to take a walk outside…" With that, he was gone.

And the younger Kaiba was left in awe.

Yet a part of Mokie knew that his brother was lying. The spark in those cerulean orbs wasn't the '_I own the world_' spark; rather it was the '_I hate myself_' spark. Mokuba knew he was suffering from romantic heartbreak… Seto just didn't know how to handle it.

**-.-.-**

"Zuka?" Brown eyes tiredly blinked as he entered his home only to find his sister, who was staying for the night, angrily sitting on the couch and eating ice cream from a mug. "I thought you were out with Mokuba."

"I don't even wanna hear that name!" She shoved ice cream in her mouth.

Jou blinked again in seeing a certain Kaiba Mokuba keychain lying limply on the floor.

"Something happen?" He asked as he sat beside his sister.

"I found out why you were upset…" The auburn replied. "Mokuba was a part of it too…"

Katsuya, for some reason, was not surprised.

_Oh well… Like brother, like brother…_

His hand rummaged through his pocket, finally finding what he aimed to find. He frowned. Jou, then, took the small Seto keychain out and stared at it. Jounouchi's frown deepened as he decided to throw the toy on the floor… unconsciously landing it right on top of the Mokie keychain.

… Soon enough a mug was shoved into his view.

Taking it, the blond grabbed the spoon and prepared to shove the ice cream into his mouth.

"_Kaibas_." The two sighed.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Please review!


	11. And Finds a New Owner

**A/N: **I'm back! I bought "_Only the Ring Finger Knows_"! And I LOVE it!!! From the art to the storyline, the whole thing's gorgeous! As well as "_Princess Princess_"! … And I HATE dance classes.

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.  
**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **L.V./Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2)The "Step LOUDER!" part was actually a true story… we were trying to hide our friend from someone who was looking for her! It was sort of funny…**  
**

**Courting the Dog**  
**And Finds a New Owner**

It wasn't long enough before the Media got on to their little secret break up. Of course, with people seeing the CEO and his Puppy apart and ignoring each other for so long… who wouldn't notice?

And now, the consequences were showing up right on their doorsteps.

'Shit…' Jou thoughts as he was blinded by flashes of cameras. 'Here goes nothing.'

The questions that were asked were all the same.

"How is life without Mister Kaiba?"

"How and why did you break up with him?"

"When exactly did you break up with the CEO?"

"Was there a third party?"

"Is there anyone new in your life right now?"

All those words mixed in simultaneous nothingness.

Luckily, Katsuya learned one thing from the brunet. Never answer questions that can lead to more questions. Or in short, just shut the hell up.

He made his way through the hassle of the reporters, secretly hoping that someone would save him from all these nonsense.

"Jounouchi," The reporter, the last one, Jou presumed, held her tape recorder as she stood by the end of the lawn. "Do still have any feelings for Kaiba Seto?"

Yet the blond did not make an effort to answer, pretending he had not heard the question. It wasn't that he had no answer, it was just… he _had _the answer.

"Someone save me…" Jou silently pleaded.

Katsuya could feel the flashes of cameras from his back. He kind of hated it now.

"Katsuya," L.V. suddenly greeted through his helmet as his motorcycle roared. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

The blond nodded as he dashed his way onto the said vehicle. Of course, this had caused commotion for the reporters.

And… _of course_ they had no choice but to run after the motorcycle… that (sadly) already went on away.

"You saved my life again!" Jou grinned as he held L.V. tightly around the waist.

Yet the black-brown teen could only nod as they raced off.

**-.-.-**

Blue eyes seized to widen as they witnessed a certain Jounouchi Katsuya entering the premises with a bright smile on his face.

_As if he had forgotten everything already._

With his backpack slinging on his back as he casually walked to halls of Domino High, Jounouchi really seemed to have the greatest day of his life (minus the Media).

_For sure he already found someone._

And for some reason, Kaiba seemed to be disappointed about everything that had happened. Not only did the News caught on but also he felt like a part of him just went missing…

_He couldn't take it. _

The CEO, then, watched Katsuya stop in mid-step. As if to be waiting for someone to burst through those doors.

Seto was right; Jou just waited for L.V. to come in. And at the time being, the two continued walking, smiling and laughing at some joke the CEO detests to listen to. Or he was too jealous that he concentrated his anger onto that sunshine happiness that was Jounouchi Katsuya.

But with his pride and all, Mister _I-own-the-world_ will never admit that.

There he was, Jou, who had Cross on his right side… leaving his left empty that may serve as a spot of a certain brunet can use up. Yet as the two started passing by, there came the time that the blond actually exchanged places with L.V.—it was right when they were about to come across the stiff-looking CEO!

_What? Was the dog avoiding him now?_

Dark brown eyes shifted to look onto the blond mop that had transferred to his right. But Jou did not catch the other's glance. Rather, he was amusing himself with the row of lockers towards his left.

'Jou…' The other two silently called.

**-.-.-**

The blond entered the classroom as the students had sat down. The bell must've sounded off a while back. But Jou shrugged it off, knowing he was one second earlier than the teacher. And at that, the teen grinned as he dragged L.V. to his seat.

"Uhm," The other blinked. "Jou, I'm not a little kid. I can walk to my place."

"I know," The blond replied in a hushed whisper. "I just don't wanna hear _his_ footsteps."

Though Katsuya's tone was happy, Cross could not help but feel the sadness hiding behind it.

"He's coming!" The smaller boy's grip tightened. "Step _LOUDER_!"

"O—okay…?" L.V. stomped.

At those words, as if on cue, the CEO did step in… only to find two idiots marching down the aisle with very loud footsteps.

"Stupid." Seto muttered, hiding his amused smile.

Jou, then, sunk down to his seat. His honey brown eyes stared onto his classmate's back—in hopes that it would distract him from Kaiba as the brunet past by.

"_Pssst_…" Anzu called silently from the seat beside L.V., who was asleep. "Someone wants to talk to you after class. Uhm, _the person_ said to meet by the lockers."

Yet before Jou could even reply, the teacher started strutting in.

**-.-.-**

The class ended early enough for everyone to rush to the next class. But Katsuya was no where to be found. And so was Seto.

"Anzu, Yugi!" Yami yelled; waving his hand as the other two neared. "I saw Jounouchi rushing the opposite way. Why?"

"Well…" Yugi chirped as he smiled towards his darker half. "Remember when Kaiba yanked me out of the classroom? You know, before Jou arrived."

The darker nodded.

"He kinda asked me to ask Jou if he could talk to him." Yugi still carried the happy look.

"You agreed?"

"Anzu agreed too!"

The ex-pharaoh looked upon the brunette and his Aibou as he gave out an exasperated sigh.

"D—don't worry!" Anzu sweatdropped as she raised her hands to fan Yami. "I'm sure Kaiba won't do anything to hurt our friend!"

"Y—yeah!" The smallest smiled wider. "Kaiba looked like he was very sincere… sort of."

**-.-.-**

His back leaned onto the row of lockers.

Silently, Jou waited…

"… Jounouchi." A certain brunet reached his hand out to grab the blond's shoulder. "I'm—"

Brown eyes widened as he stood, again, avoiding cerulean eyes of the CEO before him.

"Sorry?" Jou finished the other's sentence as he swiftly stepped back, away from Seto's hold. His head still facing the other way. "Or are you going to tell me that I'm an idiot for believing you?" From the very start, Katsuya already knew it was the brunet that called for him. Yet he still waited.

"Listen—"

"Listen to what?" Brown eyes soon met blue. "Gloat about how you humiliated me? Go on; make fun of the stupid dog!"

The CEO was taken aback. He had never seen the blond very angry, to the point of degrading himself.

"Pup, please…"

"You know what," Jounouchi huffed. "I gotta hand it to you… among all the things you've tormented me with, I liked this the most. At least, you gave me the sweetest dreams."

For once, Kaiba Seto had not been in control of the situation. For once, Kaiba Seto also felt guilty as he watched the object of his current (never ending) attraction walk away from his grasp.

"Mutt!" The CEO called, gaining the control of the conversation that had ended as he grabbed onto the blond's arm.

And as if in a slow motion scene, the other boy looked onto the_ seemingly_ emotionless pools of blue. Pulling his own body forcefully as their faces met.

The gap between them… diminishing as their eyes closed…

Their lips touching one another—they kissed.

Right then and there, the slow motion atmosphere had come to a stop as time stood still for them. They didn't care who'd see.

They didn't care if there were cameras waiting outside.

_They didn't care…_

_At least…_

_Not now._

Seto's hands transferred onto Katsuya's waist, pulling the smaller teen deeper into the kiss. As Jou's hands traveled upwards to the CEO's hair, tangling his fingers within cinnamon locks.

_But everything had to come to an ending._

Jou opened his eyes widely. Knowing everything was wrong; he pushed the brunet away and started to run for his life.

No words were said right after. All that was left was the frown that took over the Ice Prince's face.

"Mutt."

**-.-.-**

He gently touched his lips as he sat, leaning against the white wall behind him. All Jounouchi could see now was the clear blue sky.

"Why did I do that?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Cause you love him." L.V. shrugged as he entered the rooftop. Each hand, holding a soda can. "I saw you running up here, if you're gonna ask."

Yet the blond chose to ignore him.

"I already decided I don't love old Moneybags, three days ago!" He replied in a stubborn tone.

L.V. chose to roll his eyes as he went closer to the blond. "This is corny, but you can't decide to fall out of love just as you can't decide when to fall in love, Katsuya."

"Whatever! I don't love him and that's it…!" Came Jou's quivering voice.

"You can cry, you know." The other, once again, shrugged. He knew that since the break-up, Jou had not shed one tear.

Katsuya only looked up towards L.V., his eyes were anxious.

"How is it that you always help me out… and know everything to say?" He yelled. Eyes filled with anger. "Why?!"

"Because…" The taller sighed; tossing one can to Jou… which ended up hitting his head hard instead. "I… care."

"Ow…!" The blond sobbed as he held his head.

Cross looked at Jou and kneeled in front of him upon seeing the tears that streaked from the teen's face. Slowly, he pulled Katsuya in his arms for an embrace.

"Don't tell me you're crying because of the can…" He sweatdropped. "I'm sorry!"

"Thank you…" The blond continued to sob into the other's chest. "For making me cry. I needed to."

At those words, all L.V. could do was hold onto the crying teen tighter for comfort.

Unbeknownst to them, Kaiba Seto had been watching from the doorway. His frown deepened.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Please review.


	12. You Miss Him

**A/N: **My files got lost, therefore sorry for the late update…

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **L.V./Jou, Indirect Seto/Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) I don't know if Isono ever had a first love… and if he has a family!

3) I don't know/remember if Pegasus has a pink rabbit toy. If he doesn't, fine! It'll act like an accessory just for fun!

**Courting the Dog**  
**You Miss Him**

A foot stepped out the black limousine that was held open by his most trusted bodyguard. His blue eyes looked as if he had lacked more sleep than he usually did.

"Isono," Seto called as he turned to face his guard. "Take… the day off."

The said man merely nodded as he watched the brunet, with his briefcase in hand; walk (swayed) through the gates of Domino High, along with the crowd of students and teachers.

Isono had not dared to question why he was given a break (he saw how the CEO fired an employee who asked about his decision of a 'day off'); instead he gave a quiet sigh as he entered the driver seat. He wasn't sad. No, not at all…

Rather, he was amused with Kaiba going through a _normal _stage of youth.

_Ah, young love_.

And how the cold CEO was done in by a blond boy, whom he had used to despise.

_Ah, youthful love_.

At that, the bodyguard entered the vehicle and drove off as he reminisced about his younger days and of his very first love.

**-.-.-**

Normally, the CEO would've kept his emotions hidden behind an icy façade, but he couldn't. It was as if they needed to burst out.

… _By being nice._

It was strange. In fact, _so_ strange that it was even obvious to him—and he couldn't even stop it! Just as he can't stop retracing the memories of Katsuya being along side him.

He repeated their routine countless of times; walking to the park, hanging out with Mokuba (and, or Shizuka) or just waste time—something that the CEO never enjoyed (well, maybe not the part where he gets to spend time with his brother).

Yet even now when he doesn't have any relation with the blond, he couldn't help but do those things (even when there was a flock of media personals following him). He didn't know why… maybe because he was bored… or maybe because he wanted to feel Jou's left over lingering presence as a way to forget.

But a part of him didn't want to…

_It was either love or desire (both)_.

Seto was unwilling to admit to such feelings.

But he didn't want to forget.

His stroll through the hallways was cut short as Kaiba entered his classroom. Knowing that his eyes grew gentle, he gave a small smile towards the sleeping blond (he must've ran away from the reporters) and went back to the emotionless demeanor he mastered over the years.

_Whether it was love or desire_ (still refusing to admit)…

Kaiba Seto knew he wanted (needed) Jounouchi Katsuya back.

… But how…?

**-.-.-**

Break came over as fast as it could as students eagerly turned their heads towards the wall clock that hung onto the back of the room. Everyone waited to exit the place, no longer wanting to hear about the World Wars and how the heroes defended their countries glory.

It was boring…

And the class was hungry…

Yet surprisingly, aside from the CEO, Katsuya wasn't anticipating the sound of the bell and he wasn't bored… he was distracted. He wasn't hungry, he felt like he wanted to barf. It had been like this for so long that the blond stopped counting the days.

Soon enough a loud sound resounded through the halls of Domino High, signaling students to file out of their classrooms and race towards the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" L.V. walked a long side the blond.

"Yeah, Jou," Yugi continued. "You look pale."

"He doesn't look pale, Yug'!" Honda grinned. "He looks like shit!"

Annoying as it was, Jounouchi managed to smile before his friends as he nodded.

"I'm good." Were the words that escaped his lips.

He knew he wasn't, but he couldn't bring his friends into the spiral of depression when he already brought them through the spiral of his broken love life.

"Jounouchi," A girl called out. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

The called teen once again nodded as he followed the girl outside, leaving two pairs of blinking eyes and one pair of suspecting ones. L.V. decided to shrug it all off.

**-.-.-**

He finally made it out to the school yard.

It was empty, except for a boy that stood before him. His messy black hair, complementing the fiery gray orbs he carried. Mokuba, who was supposed to be somewhere far from Domino High, was standing right before honey brown orbs.

"Jou!" The other glomped, sending them onto the ground. "I missed you!"

"You _do_ know you won't score any points with Shizuka by doing this…" The blond sweat dropped as they both sat up.

"Damn." Mokuba shook his head as he stared up towards the blond boy. "Have you been eating? You look sick!"

"… Why are you here?" Katsuya asked as he dodged the question. "If you're looking for Moneybags, he's—"

He said nothing more, noticing how the younger Kaiba shot him a serious look.

"Being weird? I know." He finished. "Listen Jou, Seto's … not like himself lately! He takes time off and hangs out with me! He needs you back!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Brown eyes blinked.

"Yeah… but not being like Pegasus! Plus, he invades my privacy!"

"Huh? Kaiba's acting like Pegasus?"

Now that he imagined it, Kaiba wearing a red suit and carrying some kind of pink rabbit around. Giving everyone some freaky smile. And speaking in that random sing-song tone… not a pretty sight.

"… Sh_iii_t…"

"See, I told you it was scary!" Mokie pouted. "He loves you, Jou, though he doesn't see it yet."

Katsuya remained silent as he looked towards the side.

"Don't say things that can make me hope, Mokie…"

"But—"

"Stop, okay?"

"Jou—"

"Stop."

With that, the blond stood as he pulled Mokuba up.

"Fine." The raven child huffed as he looked onto the ground. "Give my regards to Shizuka." A quick pause as he ran away, head tilted slightly in order to see the blond. "But think about what I said."

And the boy was gone, leaving Jounouchi with a small frown.

**-.-.-**

_He loves you, Jou, though he doesn't see it yet._

Those words repeated in Jou's head as his eyes traced over the flower vase that rested on a table in the middle of the room. They were supposed to paint the damn thing… but the blond seemed to be out of it as he started to paint cerulean eyes.

"You're so into him." Anzu chirped by the blond's ear, making him jump. "Why don't you talk to him? He looks lonely…" She nodded towards the CEO who sat on the other side of the room.

"He always does." Katsuya rolled his eyes.

"Lonel_ier_, I must say." Ryou shrugged as he continued to paint. "It's strange."

Far from the other side of the room, two brunets sat side by side, two auras clashing yet hearts owned by one person. None of them liked their placement—but since it was the teacher's idea, the two did not have much of a choice (and the teacher wasn't corrupt).

They sat quietly as they painted, ignoring each other as they looked onto the vase and back on the canvas. No words were uttered, yes it was the usual. But what was _unusual _was the fact that the students who sat by them felt the angry and competitive atmosphere they carried out for each other.

And this time, it was _NOT _because of a card game (apocalypse).

"If you're not going to make him smile," L.V. started as he glanced at the other man's canvas before looking at him. "_I will_."

His voice was venomous, but it did nothing to scare Kaiba, who had merely stopped his hand from landing onto the colored clothed wood.

At that, the CEO could only watch as his former seatmate move towards the blond's group. Jou greeted him, like the others as Cross started to dip his left index finger into random purple paint and wiping it on Jounouchi's forehead up to the bridge of his nose.

"Bastard!" He cried as he pouted at the standing brunet (good thing the teacher was out), reaching out to wipe his newly dipped-into-red-paint right index finger onto L.V.'s face (he didn't dodge it). "What'd you do that for?!"

The other two just sweat dropped, seemingly not curious as to why the blond suddenly blushed when brunet leaned down to whisper something to him. They seemed to have known what he was telling him.

Watching Katsuya smile towards L.V. as he shook his head, the CEO couldn't help but feel envious, wondering if it was some of those 'sweet-nothings' that normal lovers would share.

_He couldn't take. _

Casting his eyes towards the empty space where L.V. used to be, his eyes widened. Kaiba had never expected to see such a spectacular yet simple-amateur painting filled with beautiful details. But aside from that, what surprised him the most was the painting itself…

It was _the _Jounouchi Katsuya with his arms around another's neck, wearing normal school clothes as he smiled towards the man who held him closely by the waist with his chin rested onto that blond mop of hair—and the man was him. _The _Kaiba Seto in his uniform, as well.

_If you're not going make him smile, **I will**_.

Those were the firm words Cross L.V. had told him earlier. Seto did not know whether it was to challenge him or to make him back away. He couldn't read the other brunet's mind as easily as he read all the rest's—he didn't care, though. Rather, he was motivated in getting _his Puppy_ back.

"Hn." The CEO smirked as he finally landed his brush onto the canvas. Controlling his hand to form a thin line that slightly curved upward, the brunet leaned back, satisfied. "Finished."

What he painted was a portrait of Jounouchi with his face tilted downwards just as his eyes were. A smile gracing his fragile drying demeanor.

Kaiba _wanted_ to make the boy happy.

But Seto _needed_ to make the boy smile.

**-.-.-**

_He was painting you, Jou… **smile**_.

That was what L.V. told him earlier.

And it made him smile… and blush.

A part of him wanted to believe that it was really him, yet another part… didn't for it was afraid. The blond wanted to stop the feeling of fear that had ran through his veins, but he couldn't.

It was natural.

But he loved Kaiba.

Still he was afraid.

"Stop thinking!!!" He yelled as he purposely hit the back of his head onto his bedroom door.

His been seating there for two hours ever since he got home—ignoring everyone as he entered the place. Heck, Jou didn't even notice Shizuka spending the week of theirs.

But that was not his current concern! Until, at least, he gets his stomach to stop grumbling. Everyone knew that when Katsuya was hungry, he'd eat his heart out. Yet for some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to eat or feast on anything.

Especially now that some bothersome phrases were making him guilty over Kaiba Seto.

_He loves you, Jou, though he doesn't see it yet._

Mokuba's voice rang. Jou was dizzy.

_He was painting you, Jou… **smile**_.

L.V. repeated in his mind again. God, he didn't feel well.

_Why don't you talk to him? He looks lonely…_

Anzu echoed. Jou's eyes were nearing to close.

_Lonelier, I must say._

Finally, Ryou's as the blond fully lost consciousness.

**-.-.-**

"'Tsuya?" Shizuka had knocked for the umpteenth time, worried that her brother was not responding to her or to anyone.

Slowly, the young girl opened the door only to hear a light thud as she found the blond down on the floor, barely breathing.

**-.-.-**

Seven thirty in the evening an ambulance raced across Domino City, passing the building of Kaiba Corporation, where the Seto had been typing up documents that he delayed for so long.

Of course, the guy didn't know what was happening, until his phone rang. "Damnit!"

A_ bit_ irritated, the brunet decided to answer.

"Yes."

Hearing a hitched voice and what it had to say on the other line, he dropped the phone back onto the receiver and rapidly stood up. Leaving his famous white trench coat behind, he walked his normal walk, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling as he went straight into the elevator.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **GASP. What happened to Jou?!

Haha, I have a thing for L.V., Jou and Kaiba being such good artists. I don't know, for some reason it fits them! XD!

Anyway, review!


	13. Then You Look For Him

**A/N: **Sorry, dance practices really tangles up the writing schedule.

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **L.V./Jou, Kaiba/Jou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog**  
**Then You Look For Him **

Katsuya lied on the hospital bed, eyes closed and all. He couldn't hear and, of course, he couldn't see. Jounouchi was asleep.

The blond had never been like this—even though he had fainted a couple of times a while back during dueling, he always carried a determined face. And a smile that knew victory was almost in their midst. But now… he was fragile.

_So vulnerable and so weak._

"How is he?" Jounouchi Senior asked as he faced the doctor.

"Did anything happen," The other man asked as the rest of Jounouchi's loved ones entered the room. "That caused him to change his diet?"

Silence began to sound through the room. Everyone knew the reason… they just didn't want to say anything.

"I guess it's because Jou bro—" Honda sadly (fortunately) got cut off when Otogi decided to cover the brunet's mouth while L.V., on the other hand, jabbed him on the stomach.

"—No! Nothing, we don't know anything!" The green eyed teen grinned, followed by nods from everyone else. "See?"

The man clad in white was not convinced. But had considered the thought of it being a private matter and decided to shrug the situation off as he pushed his glassed upwards, back on the bridge of his nose.

He coughed, much like in a strict manner.

"Well, it seems whatever happened to Katsuya, here," He continued. "Made him change his diet all too suddenly. And his body wasn't used to it so, he gave in."

"Is there anything we can do?" Shizuka asked as she stepped to the side of the blond's bed.

"When he wakes up, make sure he eats in order for his body to strengthen—but make sure he does so, slowly."

"How long will he be staying?" Yugi followed.

"Two to three days at the most." A quick pause as the doctor decided to make his exit. "That will be all."

Soon enough, everyone followed, leaving the blond rested on the hospital bed. Still and asleep, very much like a vegetable.

Honda's back found its way on the random clear white wall near the younger Jounouchi's door, while the yamis were busy comforting their hikaris who were seated on some couch. L.V. stood there and Anzu, on the other hand, was trying to help Shizuka calm her father down. Everyone was in their worried stances.

Otogi, last one the come out, sighed as he closed the door. "This was swell."

"When I see that moneybags, son of a—" Now we all know where Jou's temper came from. "I'm gonna rip his sorry ass into pieces!" He yelled.

"Mister Jounouchi," Anzu sweat dropped as she watched the older man bring his hands to chest level with his fingers wiggling wildly. "I really don't think you should scream…"

"I don't care!!!"

Shizuka stayed quiet as she continually patted her father's backs. Yet she hadn't failed to notice that some sort of shadowed figure which quickly hid behind the wall that had turned towards the left of their hallway.

"Uh, I'll get us drinks." The auburn girl smiled as she started to dart off, turning to the corner, only to meet with a very tired looking Kaiba Seto. Shizuka smiled paving her way to greet him.

"I knew you'd come."

"How is he?" The CEO asked as he dodged the girl's gaze.

"The doctor says his fine. He just skipped meals." She replied as she leaned beside him. A gap, still visible between them. "You know, dad hates you."

"I've heard."

"So does our friends." A pause. "Jou too."

Hiding the aching pounding in his chest, he turned towards the empty hallway that faced away from the young female.

"But he still likes you… a lot!" A giggle emitted from the girl's lips. "I mean, he wouldn't act this if he wasn't serious 'bout how he feels about you."

"What?" Seto asked as he faced Shizuka, who had pushed herself off the wall.

"And I'm sure _you _wouldn't act this kind right now if you weren't serious about 'Tsuya." She beamed knowingly. "Well, I'll head to the Cafeteria now. See you around."

The younger walked away, leaving the brunet in secretive awe yet found himself chuckling. The girl was smart. No wonder Mokuba liked her.

"Kawaii Shizuka," Kaiba smirked as he watched the auburn girl walk away. "I better make sure Mokie gets back with you."

**-.-.-**

Hours had flown by, and one by one each visitor Jou had left. One by one, bidding their own prayers for the blond though they knew that he'd be awake in the morning.

Yet L.V. stayed beside Katsuya.

And Kaiba stayed right out the door.

No one knew he was around. But he didn't really give a hell's worth of a damn. Even now, that he stood exposed for everyone to see… he didn't care… that even if the media would see him… he still didn't care. Besides, now… it wasn't about publicity. Now it was about Jounouchi.

The door slowly opened, revealing the dark brown orbs of L.V., who seemed to be wide awake. He wasn't tired at all.

"Y—you look tired." Were the only words that had emitted from the taller teen's lips… why? Kaiba Seto did not know what top say.

"If you wanna visit Katsuya, you could've knocked." Cross spat as he walked away, probably to the Cafeteria.

The door was left wide open, wide enough for the CEO to see the state that his puppy was in. Broken and frail, lying limply on the bed as the world decided to continue its revolution.

A pang, shot through him.

'Did he really leave the door open on purpose?' Seto thought as he entered.

He neared the blond, as the thin line on his face bent slightly upward. He smiled as sad smile as he looked over Katsuya's sleeping form.

"Stupid, Mutt." He murmured. "You know you can't handle the things I do! Especially not eating! Idiot."

The blue eyed teen's voice faltered at each word he had spoken.

Guilt, visible from his very tone.

"Don't you ever do this again!" Kaiba knew Jou couldn't hear him… still, even thought it sounded stupid, those seemed liked the right words to tell him. "Damn you…"

At that scene, L.V. halted in his steps and leaned on the doorframe. He watched the scene unfold, a sad look graced over his features. He was jealous. But chose to stay silent and decided to leave the two alone for awhile.

Cross frowned.

Failing to notice, Seto reached out for the blond's pale hand that sat on the white blanket, holding onto it tightly. Clinging as if it was the CEO's lifeline.

**-.-.-**

God he felt like shit.

It was blurry and blinding at the same time, but his eyes manage to open—courtesy of some random heavy book that landed on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled as he sat up, a little surprised to see L.V. standing by the foot of the bed.

Katsuya sighed. It wasn't that he was disappointed to wake up seeing the brunet… he just hoped to wake up beside the _other _brunet.

"I need to study, y'know." L.V. grinned as he sat on the chair beside Jou's bed while the other was busy glaring playfully at him. "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty got up on the wrong side of his bed."

Jou groaned; annoyed at the last comment that Cross had made. "Enough with the fairytales!" He pouted. "It's bad enough that I didn't get the _Cinderella ending_, and now I have to be the grouchy Sleeping Beauty."

"So you admit you're beautiful!" The taller teen laughed as he looked back onto the blond's brown eyes, finally calming down. "Why do you want a Cinderella ending, anyway?" A quick pause as he looked out the window that had been right beside him. "When you can make your _own_ happy end…"

Jounouchi did not reply, instead he watched L.V. as he viewed the morning scenery beyond the transparent glass. A small smile crept up his face as he repeated the brunet's last three words.

"Own… happy end."

"By the way," The brunet continued as he turned back to the blond. "Kaiba visited you last night."

"Kaiba…" Katsuya's hand twitched while his face lit up, much like a puppy. "Huh?"

At this, L.V. hid his frown behind a warm smile. He was happy for him… he was happy that Jou was happy. But the contentment wasn't there. He was still in scattered pieces.

One chance—it was all Cross ever needed to put himself together.

The brunet gave off a huff. "Katsuya, wanna hang out this Saturday? There's a festival at Kaiba Land and…" It was Cross L.V.'s last chance. "Please…" His voice trailed off.

Honey brown eyes looked at him worriedly. The small smile on the smaller teen's face turned into a straight line that looked as if it was only drawn on his face.

'Please…' The brunet pleaded within thoughts. He knew and Jou knew that L.V. had never sounded so desperate…

It was hard to refuse, even for Jounouchi Katsuya.

"I'd… love to."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Short and crappy! XD! Please review!


	14. You Find Him

**A/N: **OMG, you guys really hate L.V., don't you? I have been off work for so long! -runs from angry readers- Ahaha!!!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC. 

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **_None (GASP!)_

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog**  
**You Find Him **

"Good morning, sunshine!" A warm voice greeted as sunlight had filled the room.

It was too warm and too cheerful—more than Anzu's share of happiness.

"What…?" Brown eyes slowly opened towards a smiling albino. "Ryou… what are you doing here?"

"_We _are here to visit you, silly!" Yugi beamed as he stepped into the blond's view, standing from the bedside opposite of the seemingly gleeful albino.

"Yeah, we care!" The brunette smiled.

Katsuya blinked as his lips slowly stretched into a smile that they haven't seen for quite sometime. The kind of sometime that had felt like forever…

"You're doing it again," The tri colored teen smiled back, his eyes shined as if he was seeing stars. "You're smiling!"

"Really," Jou asked as he sat up. "I thought I've been smiling all along."

"You were," Anzu replied as she stood in front of the blond's bed. "But not like the usual Jounouchi smile."

The Jounouchi smile… yeah, he has certainly seized to do that for the past days.

"Hey," Ryou started—his tone was grim as Jou looked onto him. "When do you get out?"

"Why so serious?"

_Ryou was scary when serious…_

Yet before the teen could even get an answer, the door slid open, revealing the flashes of random cameras that came with the media's voice.

_Oh…__** that**__ was the reason._

Damn, news travels faster and faster once you get involved with a certain CEO.

"Man," Otogi sighed as he stepped in, quickly shutting the door. "You visit blondie boy here and they _all _think you're his new lover."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they kept bombarding us with random questions…" Yugi sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that…?" Jou snickered.

"Not your fault," The raven one shrugged as he neared the smallest. "Oh, by the way… some guy told the nurse to give you this… but she couldn't, so I will."

"What is it?" Blink.

"You'll see…" Grin.

The dice master reached out, meeting the blond's hand in mid air. Otogi's hand, facing downwards to Jou's opened palm, revealed a small dog (brown) carrying a sign that said: '_Live to bark another day._' It had hung on a thin yet strong pink string that was wrapped with glitters.

At that, they instantly knew who it came from, it was quite obvious.

And amusing…

"Kai—" Yet before Jou could even growl out his name, laughing ensued.

"That was just adorable!"

"Too cute!!!"

There was no stopping when his friends laughed, Katsuya knew this. And so, he did what he could only do. Pout. But as he did, a part of his hospital gown's neckline slipped, showing a silver chain resting on that bare skin that Jounouchi was born with.

"Jou, is that the dog tag Kaiba…" Yugi blinked. "Gave to you?"

No reply came.

"It is, isn't it?" Anzu followed with a small smile.

Again, the blond stayed silent.

"You _do_ still love him!" The raven teen exclaimed as he hit the bottom of his fist onto his palm.

"Who said I ever stopped?" Katsuya mumbled, to only which Ryou had heard, earning him a knowing look from the said albino.

Yet before he could even utter a single word, the door decided to slide open—again, cameras and reporters were heard and seen as a brunet entered the premises. His smile was gentle and caring as he walked over towards Jou and his friends.

"Oh, didn't know you had company." L.V. greeted. "Anyways, it's quite a timing that you guys are here." A pause as the brown eyed teen's smile widened. "His release is today."

"Really?"

"Cool!"

"That's great" Were the words that had resounded through the room.

"Now, if only we can get those pesky people away." Yugi droned out.

"Don't worry," The brunet's smile had turned into a grin. "I'm sure Katsuya has a _plan_." Catching the blond's arched eyebrow, Cross nodded towards the group and turned to leave. "Now, if you excuse me… I have to take care of Kat's release papers."

"No—wait, L.V.! You don't have to…!" The blond reached out, grabbing a part of the called teen's shirt.

"I have to."

_He needed to. It was for the __**last **__time._

"But I can take care of it!"

Dark brown eyes blinked towards the somewhat bewildered blond (he was too kind) as he slowly slipped out of Jou's hand. He left the room.

Ryou turned towards Jounouchi, sighing. "Do you like him?"

"L.V.? Uh, sure… he's a good guy."

"He didn't mean that!" Anzu piped in as she landed her hands on the bed with full force. She was pouting…

As did Yugi.

"What?" Jou questioned.

"She was talking about if you liked him in _that _way, dumbass!" At that, Otogi swatted the blond upside his head.

"Ow! Jackass!" The other winced. "And **NO**, I don't love-_love_ him!"

Grins had, then, surrounded him.

"Then tell him already!" The only girl yelled. "You're gonna end up breaking him into little pieces you know!"

"I do… it's just that… he's done so much!"

"And you can only repay that by telling him the truth…" Yugi coaxed as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Then, maybe you can talk to Seto right after." Ryou's inquired, a knowing smile gracing all over him.

Jou looked down as he tightly held onto the blanket that had been covering him at all times. His eyes glazed and sad. His mouth formed a small frown.

"I'm… I can't… I'm afr—"

"You can't be scared!" Yugi and Ryou chorused. "A Jounouchi is never scared!"

Then came the sound of people screaming in agony, thus heads turned towards the door.

"Stupid mortals!" A familiar voice roared, pulling the door open. "Damnit!"

Everyone stared in horror as three men entered. Bakura, pissed. Yami, apathetic. Honda, somewhat disturbed.

"Did… he do what I think he did…?" Ryou managed to breathe out. "Please don't tell me—"

"I only maimed them… permanently!" Bakura grinned as he plopped down on an armchair by the door.

"…And you didn't stop him?" Yugi turned towards his darker half and the brunet that stood traumatized behind him.

"Couldn't."

"Didn't really want to." Both men ended simultaneously.

Everyone was shocked. Yami didn't stop him…

"'Kura, sleep on the couch."

"WHAT?!" The taller albino yelled as he unintentionally tossed something that had landed onto the blond's bed. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Honey brown eyes blinked in the sight of a plastic of dog biscuits laying on the bed…

"…Bakura…" Jou's voice faltered as he held onto the cookies. "… Where… the hell did you get this?!"

The said albino scratched his head in defeat. "Priest_y_ was around, but when he saw those damned people, he turned away, bumped into me and dropped this."

A low growl emitted from the blond's lips. But the anger for the gag present subsided as he felt his heart beating faster.

"JOU!" Yami called, snapping Katsuya out of his thoughts. "We've been calling you for the fifth time!"

"Sorry." Sheepish reply.

"Anyway, some dude sent this basket… of doggy treats…" Honda sweat dropped as he watched his best friend erupting…

Jounouchi Katsuya was pissed. Steam was clearly coming out of his ears.

"I think we should leave Jou alone for some rest!" Otogi beamed as he pushed the people out, towards the crowd of reporters (who seemed to have been untouched). "See ya' when you're out Jou!"

And they were gone, all of them, except for Ryou who chose to stay behind for a little while as he smiled towards Katsuya.

"Talk to them, okay?" The albino said as he gave Jounouchi a quick hug.

"Tell L.V. to find me." He whispered back as they let go, getting him a questioning nod from the other teen. "Bye."

With that, Ryou left.

**-.-.-**

The nurse slowly walked the halls of the hospital, knowing that her patient would've been safe. Passing through men and women with own dilemmas, she fixed a part of her hair. Patting her ebony locks to stay up, in full knowledge that she'd be going through a group of reporters, cameras and whatnots.

And of course, any normal person would love to look great on television.

"Hello." She greeted as she passed the media, slowly unlocking the room before them.

Jou's room.

But the suspense ended when she pushed the door open due to the shock that filled her veins. Her eyes widened, wishing this wasn't true.

The place was neat. Empty, as if no one had used it—and the hospital gown had been folded in the middle of the bed. The windows were slightly opened.

She screamed, catching everyone's attention. Even the blond's friends who sat on the couch near the room.

"Mister Jounouchi's gone?!" One reporter yelled.

"WHAT?!" Honda and Yami chorused as Bakura only laughed.

"How could this have happened…?" Yugi murmured as he slumped back down on his seat.

"Serenity's gonna kill us…" Otogi sighed as he stressfully sat beside the smallest teen while Anzu chose to fan the two.

Unbeknownst to them, Kaiba Seto had been listening from the darkest corner. His blue eyes had widened as he rushed to look for the blond.

Sure, he didn't know where to go… but he had to find Katsuya.

The CEO ran past L.V., who did not seem to fail in noticing the rush that the other brunet was in. The thin line on his face had soon stretched into a smirk as his brown eyes closed.

"L.V.!" Ryou called out, waving his hand towards Cross. A signal for him to come closer.

"What's up?" The brunet asked as he neared the smaller albino.  
"Jou said to meet him, I don't know where," But sadly Ryou was cut off short as L.V. nodded and shrugged past the smaller one. "Though?"

The young albino's chocolate eyes could only watch as Cross vanished in sight. _What did Jou get himself into…?_

"What was that about?" Anzu asked as she sat up.

"Nothing much." Shrug.

**-.-.-**

Jounouchi, now in casual clothing, leaned onto the rooftop railings as he closed his eyes. God, it was great to be free from the spotlight!

The blond, then, stretched his arms—taking a mental note to never be _that _popular ever again.

"Ah!" He sighed.

Now, all he had to think about was telling L.V., the person who had nursed him and helped him all through out these circumstances, that his love was never gonna return.

"I knew you'd be here." Cross smiled, walking towards the blond.

Nod.

Nod.

Silence.

"Sorry." Jou started. "I… know you like me… _that _way… but—"

"—It's unrequited." L.V. deadpanned. "I know. I've always known."

Honey brown widened. "What? Then why did you stay…?"

The brunet shrugged as he looked at a very confused Jounouchi.

"You're cute, you know that?" Smile. "That was the exact same look I took notice of." A pause. "Anyway, I stayed because I wanted to."

He looked happy. But Katsuya knew it was all hoax as he noticed the loss of life within those dark brown orbs.

"I won't lie to you," The brunet started again. "It hurts. But even if I knew you loved Kaiba, even if I knew I had no particular chance… I was happy."

"L…"

"I was glad, that even if I wasn't your prince charming, I was your knight." A chuckle emitted from the brunet's lips. "Corny, isn't it?"

"…V."

The blond's hand had attempted to hold Cross for comfort. Sadly, before Jou could even blink, he was stuck in a headlock.

"Don't pity me!" L.V. yelled as he started to rub the blond mop.

And the noogying ensued. Jou laughed. L.V. laughed. Both teens were enjoying their moment as blue eyes that had hid behind the door closed in disappointment.

"Uncle, uncle, _unnnncle_!!!" The blond yelled as he wriggled away from the other's hold.

They separated.

"So… are we still on for Saturday…" Cross asked as Katsuya looked at him. "You know… as friends…"

The smaller teen merely smiled as Seto walked away. There was no answer yet, but he knew Jounouchi was going to agree to it.

He had to device a new plan.

**-.-.-**

Saturday.

Festival.

Kaiba Land. 

Work.

Kaiba Corp.

CEO.

Kaiba Seto.

"You sure you don't wanna go down there?" Mokuba asked as he watched his brother type through the conversation. "I mean, it's gonna be great!"

"No." The CEO huffed for the umpteenth time. "I have work. Now you go and have fun with your girlfriend."

"Shizuka and I are not officially back yet, y'know." The raven child grinned. "But I'm working my way back in the game! You should too!"

And with that, Mokuba had left. Leaving Seto some time to think of ways on how to get the puppy's heart back. At first, kidnap came to mind… then blackmail… but then, he'd be bankrupt due to the cases that will be filed on his head.

"Damn." He hissed.

Desire sucked.

The brunet continued to look at files and documents, accidentally opening up a picture of him and Jou with their siblings when they still had a fake relationship.

Katsuya was happy.

Shizuka was happy.

Mokuba was happy.

He, himself, was happy.

Then it had hit him—"I'm an asshole."

"You just noticed?" An oddly familiar voice asked. "Where have you been for the last few years?!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Hah! That was long—to compensate for my lack of updates! XDD! **Review!!**

_**To the Artists:**_

_**Ooooh! If anyone is interested, can you guys draw a scene from this fic and send it to me? Or link? Why? Because this story is nearing it's end! So please, if you'd like… draw something of it! Ktnxbye!**_


	15. Take Him Back

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. **I'm stressed and also working on an original story, where L.V. Cross is the main guy. Mechanical Wings!

**mandapandabug**: Wah! I love you! Thanks for pointing those stuff out.

Anyway, the chapter before this one was crappy. I admit I was out of it when I was starting to write the thing with staying overnight in a hospital to take care of someone and all (yes… that is where I got the hospital idea)… I'll be fixing it when I get the time! XD;; -hugs-

And now to compensate (I've been doing that a lot) for my crappiness… I… PROCRASTINATE.

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, mentions of Mokuba/Shizuka-ish.

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog **

**Take Him Back**

The CEO's mouth had soon formed a frown as a loud laugh resounded through the room.

_Today was just not his day_.

His blue eyes closed as he gave out an exasperated sigh, his hands working their way to massage his temples.

"What the hell do you want?!" Seto spat towards the (currently) insane albino. Though the brunet received no reply. "I said, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Bakura had soon stopped as his brown eyes, sinister as they are, looked onto Kaiba. Glinting with mischief, the albino's smirk grew wider into what seemed to be an evil smile.

"You're the one who should be answering that!" He shook his white head. "Now, what do _you _want?"

_It really wasn't the time._

"Where is this going?"

"Seto, Seto… Seto," The old thief repeated in scolding tone. "Quit dodging and answer my question."

Blue eyes glared as long fingers began to reach for the phone. Kaiba was annoyed.

"Whoa, geez! Easy there, Priest!"

"Get to the point or the security will be sure to escort you out those doors."

"Do you really think your men will be able to kick me out?" Bakura deadpanned. He was right. But the brunet seized to wonder what happened to the guards. "What the freakin' hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Work."

And there was silence as the smaller teen walked towards the lard window, overseeing the city. There, he stood right beside a seating (and very grouchy) Kaiba, whose back was turned against him.

"Man, you're boring!" The albino exclaimed. "I wonder what Blondie Boy saw in ya'! I mean, all you care about is your awesome company! Surely you wouldn't even _do _him or take him out!"

At those very words the CEO's mouth twitched into a deeper frown as he turned his head towards the Egyptian.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" A menacing smile still on Bakura's face. "Think about it. You'd rather supervise your company than supervise your heart!"

A small pause rose over the two men as the younger yet taller teen stood from his seat. This had then made Bakura chuckle. He knew what the boy would do.

_Young ironic love._

"The best advice a thief can ever give you," The albino grinned wider. "Is to take what the heart and mind yearns for. Or in other words, steal what ya' want!" He then licked his lips. "And you _do _want and love your puppy back, right?"

_Young ironic right love. _

And on that day, no one knew why the CEO had rapidly made his way through the doors. And no one wondered if it was because of the thief, he wanted a certain blond back or if it was for some random reason. Either way, the employees did not give a care.

They were thankful that their boss had an early leave—that way, they could relax… a little.

As the double doors closed behind him, the thief decided to laugh.

"Supervising the heart… I'm such a genius." He mused out loud as he began to scan the area for. His eyes, mischievous as ever. "You'd think he'd realize I'm trying to _steal_ things." Finally eyeing the brunet's wallet that was carelessly left on the table, the albino reached out for it.

… Only to be interrupted by the sound of a certain door opening. And a certain Kaiba stepping in, making his way towards the albino. With a death glare gracing over his icy features, Seto pulled a certain albino(right after taking his wallet back) out of his office. It was a close call.

"I am not about to leave a maniac inside my office."

**-.-.-**

He ran through the crowded places and streets of his own theme park as he left Bakura behind. He didn't care that he had lost the thief, hell he was thankful for it.

…Now if only Seto could lose the crowd. It is, after all, hard to look for one person amidst hundreds or thousands of people.

"Where are you," The brunet whispered hoarsely, as he slowed his pace down. "_Puppy_."

Yet he still ran.

And ran.

… And ran some more.

He was tired… but he did not give up. And whether he passed by his brother giving Shizuka present in order to attain her acceptance, was beyond his reasons. He did not give heed to people that stared at him or if ever the media was following him…

Kaiba Seto just ran.

A few more of the CEO's steps tapped onto the theme park grounds… before…

"Kaiba…?" Another brunet called out from his back.

Of course, as a response, the called man turned to meet he who uttered his name.

"Cross." A curt nod as he eyed the other's surroundings. "I see Jounouchi isn't around."

"Nope."

Seto had no idea as to what was he supposed to feel and instead stood there, staring at the teen before him. They were silent for a while.

"Are you looking for him?" L.V. started.

"Where is he." A demand, not a question, was Kaiba's reply.

"Geez," Cross sighed. "Lighten up… I'm not taking him from you."

L.V. neared the glaring CEO.

"Lucky bastard." He muttered as he scratched his head before reaching his hand out. "Take care of him."

Blue eyes looked onto the offered hand, then towards brown eyes. His emotions were mixed about the whole thing. After all, Kaiba could never believe in anything so easily.

The smaller teen's hand was still in mid air as silence over came them once again.

They stared as people continued to pass them by.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto asked.

"A truce." Came Cross' reply as he dropped his arm back to his side. "But you don't have to take it."

With that, Cross L.V. started to walk past the taller brunet. Passing him, as if he was a ghost—transparent enough to go through him, Kaiba stood frozen.

"By the way," L.V. whispered in an audible tone. "He's at home."

And as if automatic, Kaiba Seto ran for the nearest exit.

While the other teen, Cross, slowly walked away. The sadness tracing within every step that fell onto the ground along with the wind that blew.

"Good luck."

**-.-.-**

The creamy white door was right before him as he confidently strutted down the porch. Though, in truth, he was hiding the nervous feeling that had been bothering him.

His lean fingers moved with the beat of his heart. And on every pound that sounded, his hand moved a centimeter closer towards the doorbell. Like those scenes from horror movies.

But even before Kaiba could press on the button, the door opened.

The CEO's heart went faster as the door opened in a slow motion from his point of view. And in suspense-like motion, revealing a blond mop—lighter than before.

_Was it __**ever**__ that light?_

'No, it couldn't be Jou.' The brunet thought as he continued to anticipate the revelation of the said blond. 'But then…' He continued as brown eyes slowly appeared.

Seto's eyebrow rose. The man was _not _Katsuya—he was an older version.

'So _that's _where the Puppy's look comes from.' He quizzically exclaimed within his mind, just noticing how they looked quite alike. 'His—'

"What are _you _doing here?!" Jounouchi senior glared way before the other could finish his thinking.

He stiffened—learning never to play with hearts ever again… now that he was face to face with a very annoyed and angered father.

Brown eyes glared harder. "Well?" the older one asked as he crossed his arms, leaning onto the door frame. "Are you just gonna gape there or are ya' gonna talk?"

Okay, correction. Never play with hearts when you don't want to confront a smart ass dad (who acts like your ex).

"I came to see your son." Finally, the brunet managed to breathe as he perfectly hid behind his icy façade.

"State your reason."

"… I—"

"If you're here to make amends with Katsuya, that's fine by me. If you're here to embarrass yourself, even better!" Pause. "But if you're here to toy with his feelings, God help me I _will _get my gun and kill you."

The father's tone was grim, that even the mightiest would fall under. Yet Kaiba Seto was not one to be bothered by such threat… well, maybe a little.

"I don't need to come here in person just to humiliate the Mutt." A smug smile appeared on the CEO's face.

"He's not a dog."

"I'm not a mutt." Another voice came from the back, ringing simultaneously with the elder Jounouchi.

"Kaiba." A darker blond head soon came into view beside the father's.

"Puppy." A curt nod.

And their atmosphere heated.

"Hey, Kat." Jounouchi senior greeted turned to the younger version of himself. "Mister Rich Ass is here to see ya'."

"I know." Jou replied as he signaled the oldest to leave.

"Uh, sure. Just call me if he does something."

With that, only the two teens were left. One brunet, one blond. Staring in the empty depths of each others' eyes. Losing themselves in pure blue or pure brown.

It was quiet, not one boy knew where or how to start. Of course, with what they've been through… it was very understandable that they had an awkward moment.

"What are you doing here?" The taller, Seto, asked.

"It's _my _home." Katsuya blinked as he deadpanned.

"Oh." Mouthed the CEO, obviously trying to find where to start or what to start with. But he still had his composure. "I… just thought you were with Cross. After all, puppies always follow their masters."

Silence was really reigning the brunet's day.

"If you're just here to insult me," The blond let out a small annoyed sigh. "I'm sorry but I'm busy."

Sadly, just when Jou was about to close the door on Kaiba, the brunet stepped by the door. His foot acted as a door stopper while his hand found its way on to the edge of the gigantic wood.

"Wait." The brunet almost pleaded. "I have something to say."

"Hurry it up." The other replied. "Some of us have lives, Moneybags."

"What the hell is that supposed to—" Yet Kaiba calmed himself. "—Fine, I deserved that. Listen, I…"

He huffed as Jou watched. "First of all, I'd like to apologize."

"Second?" Katsuya asked, waiting for a response. "That all?"

The blond had been cold as he looked onto blue eyes again. It was unlike him.

"Bye—"

"—I have unreasonable feelings for you."

And for a moment, brown eyes widened. "What?"

Another huff.

"I, Kaiba Seto, love you, Jounouchi Katsuya." Seto exclaimed loudly. Loud enough for anyone to hear.

"If this is another one of your sadistic jokes…" The smaller crossed his arms. A small pout forming from the corners of his mouth.

"Think what you want. But I'm telling the truth. Give me a second chance."

Sadly, Katsuya had turned. Making the brunet disappointed, he too, turned his back and prepared to walk away.

Yet Seto had stopped in mid step as he felt a hand grabbed onto his coat. His head turned.

"Let's start over." Jou mumbled with a smile. "From scratch."

The CEO was dumbfounded.

"But you already lost three heart points for calling me a mutt and a puppy!"

"Heart points…?" Blink.

"Yes!" Nod. "You have to earn my heart points! And if you degrade me in anyway, you lose them!"

"You do know it sounds _very_ gay." A small smile soon crept onto Seto's face as he looked at the blond before him.

But Katsuya could only stick out his tongue. It didn't last long, though, for it turned to a familiar grin… the Jounouchi Katsuya was back.

"Minus two heart points!" The blond replied, holding out a peace sign with his hands.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Review. **I still suck, don't I? D:!! Sorry… if I made Jou soooo uke. **I'm still open for more arts!**


	16. Love Him More Than Ever

**A/N: **Last chapter. .. ): Am gonna miss this fic!

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, OOC, Mild Cursing and OC.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think the two would've been making out in Kaiba's jet by now.

**Pairing(s): **Seto/Jou, Bakura/Ryou

**Story Notes: **  
1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Courting the Dog **

**Love Him More Than Ever**

It was a secret.

Their new beginning was kept in the dark from the media.

And no one else knew as of yet.

But they were comfortable with it, they were happy with everything.

And now, the two walked down the very familiar hall of Domino High, a gap still visible between them.

_Why? _

Well, there were certain rules that were laid before the CEO—ones that he should actually follow… right after he was given the '_Or else_' by the blond teen's father.

Kaiba secretly shuddered.

_How did they get into this?_

Yet Seto never really found the answer. Nor did he even care.

"What's up with you?" Jou had asked, focusing his brown eyes on the brunet before opening the locker that had stood before both teens. "No remarks today?"

"None," Kaiba shrugged. "I wouldn't want anything to ruin my points. At least, not right now."

"Good boy!" Katsuya chirped as he unconsciously turning the dial for his locker combination.

The taller only smirked as the blond proceeded to pull the door, failing to even notice the present that sat inside, looking at him with ruby red eyes.

"What are you smilin' about?" Jounouchi asked as his head turned to meet with the snout of a stuffed toy. "Huh?"

Blue orbs softened.

Though the love-smitten CEO didn't admit it, Jou was quite adorable by the way he reacted—blinking twice as his nose was still resting onto the soft plush snout of the Red Eyes Black Dragon in its smaller and much cuter form.

"Like it?"

It had taken some time before the blond stretched his lips. Katsuya, then, held onto the toy and faced the brunet behind him. His brown eyes, glistening in pure happiness.

"Love it!"

"Good to know."

And with that, the brunet crossed his arms.

"Thank you," Jounouchi flashed one of his sweetest smiles towards Kaiba as he cuddled the toy. "So much!"

"You know I'd do anything for my Mutt." The CEO replied as he ignored the other's pout.

Currently not minding that he'd lost at least two _Heart Points_, Seto's blue eyes rested upon a familiar brunet who had just turned his back right after nodding towards the two men. Cross, then, started walking farther away by the second.

Kaiba's smirk turned to a grin.

Just as L.V.'s grin turned into a smirk.

"Come on, Moneybags!" Jou called. His face happier than ever. "You still have to treat me!"

With that, the called man looked to a very euphoric blond.

"Well then," The taller lead. "Shall we."

The CEO was a few steps ahead, his hands swaying by his side whilst Jounouchi quickened his pace, one arm, the right, carrying his new toy as the left, swung limply beside his body.

Yet, they still carried that visible distance between them.

A distance that came to a slow closing with every step they'd take.

Their walk was silent but pleasant; the empty hall of bright sunset hue gave them the right atmosphere of newly blossomed love.

"It's kinda nice." The blond whispered as he closed the gap that the two once had. "Having you all to myself." He ended, brushing the back of his hand with Seto's.

Of course, the CEO took note of this as he hid his smile from the smaller teen. "Yes. It is."

Kaiba had then, waited for the next sign…

And it came, Katsuya, for the second and last time, brushed his hand against the brunet. At this, Seto had taken the liberty of grabbing the said hand of the other.

_A single touch, bringing people closer than they were._

Acting quite indifferent as they continued their stroll, both men had found that their hands fit rightfully with each other, their fingers, laced together tightly yet gently as they felt the warmth they never knew they longed for. All these, just by holding hands.

Now, they were more than happy. They were blissful.

It was truly a new beginning.

**-.-.-**

"What's with you?" Ryou looked towards his darker half, asking curiously as they sat in the library. "You've been… _giddy_."

No response.

Bakura only grinned wider towards his hikari, which, in return only made the smaller teen uncomfortable.

And, thus, coming into a random conclusion…

"Did you steal something?" The younger albino's eye twitched as while the other man blinked.

The thief's grin, then, grew even wider.

"Wait… did you kill someone?!"

Ryou's yami sighed as his eyes glared. "Why is it that every time I do something, you assume it's murder or theft?"

"Is there anything else you do?"

"Yes, annoy Yami."

And they were silent while Bakura smiled innocently, making the smaller teen shake his head.

"What did you do then?" Twitch.

"Oh, so you wanna know _now_…?" The reply was in a sing-song tone.

The younger twitched again. Bakura, replying in that tone… it was… _surprising_, to say the least.

The taller leaned back, crossing his arms as he watched the scene behind his lover, beyond the library door. Bakura's smile turned into a smirk, a knowing one, as he witnessed Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya, hand in hand, pass by.

"Let's just say… I did _some _good."

"Really, now…" Ryou replied while being preoccupied by his book. He really didn't believe what the other was saying.

"… So, I get scores now right?" Bakura leaned into the studying boy's ear.

Chocolate eyes looked up, glaring and annoyed towards the darker brown orbs.

"No."

A few moments of silence reigned, once again, over them; both looking at the other… then it hit Bakura…

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Quiet in the library!"

**End**

**A/N: **There! I know, my ending's not that extravagant and they didn't kiss... but as much as I WANTED to put that, they're only in the courting stage...0:!

You can chase me with torches now!

Review, tune in for "Maid in Heaven"!


End file.
